The End
by ThatXCrazyXKid
Summary: David Gordon has finally settled back into his hometown after being away for two years. Things seem to be going great. Little does he know, its about to hit the fan.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello?"

"Hey bitch."

I couldn't keep the shock out of my voice. "Who's this?"

Then, hysterical laughter. "Damn Davey, way to make a girl feel loved. You already forget about your friends back here?"

"Vicki?"

"The one and only."

"Whoa. H-how are you?"

"Pretty damn good, if I say so myself. About to graduate in a few months."

"Oh that's right! Congratulations."

I could hear the smile in her voice. "I see you've lost your accent."

"Huh?"

"Before you left back to California, you were slowly startin' to get a New York accent."

I laughed. "You're still full of shit."

"Show me a teenage girl who isn't."

"So how's Danielle?" I asked.

"That girl has changed since you up and left us."

"How do you mean?"

"Well...she ain't exactly shy anymore."

"I get the feeling you're being cautious with your choice of words."

"Homegirl finally broke out, and that's all I gotta say."

I laughed. "I'll get the details out of you later."

"Mmm, good luck." Slight pause. "So really, how are you Davey? We really miss you back here."

"Yeah, I miss you guys too."

She snorted. "Obviously not enough to pick up a damn phone."

I knew she really wasn't angry at me so I played along. "Aw, c'mon don't be like that. I've just been keeping busy. Things changed a lot while I way away."

"Do you still think you made the right choice to go back home?"

I didn't even have to think about it. "Absolutely."

"So..." her tone was playful. "Gimme the dibs on the girlies out there."

I had to laugh. "Why?"

"Any luckier out there than you were back here?"

I chuckled and shook my head. "I get by just fine, thanks."

"Well dish, boy!"

"If you must know I just got back from a date."

She hooted loudly into the phone and I held it away at a short distance. "So, who is she? It's that blonde girl, isn't?" Her voice grew with excitement.

"Um no."

"Okay...then who?"

"A girl I met at school."

"What's her name?"

"Veronica."

"Sounds like a prostitute's name."

I tried to defend her name, but ended up laughing in the process. I was pleased to discover that my old friend hadn't changed much.

"So, how 'bout you? Is there a special guy in your life?"

"As a matter of fact there is. Has been for the last four months."

I whistled. "He must be pretty amazing if he's managed to hold your attention this long."

"Mmm, so true. Well I hate to bail but I gotta start heading out."

"All right. I'll took to you soon, okay?"

Another laugh. "Oh you'd better keep in touch this time, Davey. Maybe you'll come back and visit some friends this summer."

"That sounds doable. Take care, Vicki."

"Peace."

* * *

Valentine's Day was today and I still had no idea what to do for Veronica. We'd only been on three dates so nothing was official yet. I didn't want to go over the top because things were moving along slowly between the two of us, which I had taken a liking to. But I wanted to do _something_ to let her know that she was special to me. From our first encounter until now, there had been a great chemistry between us. And I could already tell that it was just going to continue growing. 

It turns out she was a year younger than me which still surprised me from time to time. She had an airy confidence that I had immediately admired about her. She also came from a Puerto Rican background which meant one thing. Big family. I had only met her older brother, Henry. That was an experience I would rather forget. Veronica teased me afterward saying, "_He went easy on you compared to the last guy I went out with."_

All I knew was that in that instant I respected the guy, whoever he is, for making it through that. It felt like nothing short of an interrogation. The real tragedy was that Veronica stood by and did nothing to stop it. The whole time she was grinning, obviously finding enjoyment in my torture. Oh well.

My dad spoke from behind his mug of coffee. "What's in the bag, son?"

I had my usual backpack full of books, but also a messenger shoulder bag. I couldn't squeeze all the goodies into my backpack.

"Just a few gifts for this momentous day," I said dryly.

He smiled, with a brow raised. "This girl must be pretty special if you need an entire bag to hold all of her presents."

"Only half of that sentence is true," I smiled coyly. "Here," I set down the bag. "I've got presents in here only for the important women in my life."

I pulled out a nicely wrapped box and placed it on the kitchen table. "This is for mom. Let her know when she wakes up. Will you?"

He took a quick sip from his drink. "I hope you didn't outdo me this year, son. Who knows what your mother would think of me."

I caught Lizzie's dad in the driveway as I crossed our lawn over to their's. "Hey Mr. McGuire."

"Hi Gordo. What's in the bag?"

"Gifts for today," I proudly announced.

"Anything for Jo in there?"

"Of course."

A look of distress crossed his face. "Nothing fancy. Right?"

"If you mean jewelry, then no."

Then utter relief. "Okay good. I'll see you later, Gordo. Feel free to drop by the house sometime. I haven't seen you around in a while."

"Will do," I saluted as he backed out of the driveway.

I was just about to knock on the McGuire's front door when someone threw it open. Lizzie.

In a miniskirt.

_Avert your eyes... Avert your eyes..._

"Hey Gordo!" she greeted with a grin. "What's with the bag?"

"That seems to be the million dollar question today."

"Huh?"

"Ah nothing," I pulled a small box out of my mail carrier, much similar to the one I left for my mom. "Here, this is for–"

Lizzie briefly gasped. "Oh Gordo! Thank you."

"Uh, actually it's for your mom."

She turned scarlet. "Oh right."

Silence.

"I'll uh, um, I'll just give it to her for-for you. And then we can leave. Okay?"

Before I had a chance toagree she dashed into the house and returned a few moments later. Let's just say the ride to school was awkward. She was obviously embarrassed and when I tried to reassure her she'd get embarrassed all over again. Lizzie drove faster than usual, desperate to exit the high-tensioned vehicle. After arriving at the high school she nearly sprang from the driver's seat, anxious to get away. I had to jog around the Honda just to catch up, and when I did I caught her wrist.

She turned slowly, reluctant to face me. I didn't let go of her wrist until she looked at me. When she finally did I spoke.

"Listen, I was going to wait until after school to give you this. But I feel bad about the confusion, so..."

I extracted a sizeable gift-wrapped box with a homemade card attached to the top. I had put a considerable amount of time into both and her response was more than worth it. My memory had always been sharp but I couldn't remember the last time I had ever seen such a luminous smile from her. Seeing her in this state fueled a happiness of my own.

"Oh, wow! I wasn't expecting...thank you, Gordo."

On an impulse I kissed her cheek. "No problem."

Another beautiful smile was my reward.

"Lizzie."

I turned to face the anonymous caller. Enter Steven.

"H-hey Steven. How are you?"

"I'm great. I haven't seen you since that Wilson party."

"Oh right."

I knew he was ignoring my presence to belittle me in front of Lizzie. I couldn't care less. This guy was a jerk and he wasn't worth me getting bitter over. Yet, I couldn't help it. The punk had a knack for getting under my skin. I was about to interrupt their conversation when I felt a pair of hands cover my eyes from behind. I smiled, already knowing who the owner of these hands belonged to.

"Miranda, is that you?"

I received a sock in my back in response. I turned to face an annoyed looking Veronica. Then I feigned surprise to let her know that I was just putting her on. She laughed at my stupid antics then gave me a tender kiss.

I felt a not so light tapping on my shoulder. "Gordo, I didn't know you had a girlfriend."

_Man, this guys a prick. And I hated hearing my nickname from him of all people. _I forced a smile and turned to face him. His smile was smug, as usual. He obviously delighted in the fact that I had a different girl at the center of my life that _wasn't _Lizzie. I suppose he took that to mean he had zero obstacles to get to her, now.

"Mind if Iaccompany you to class?" he asked her

For some inexplicable reason I realized right then that things were going to get complicated. When I looked between the four of us I knew that each of our predicaments were going to be anything but elementary.

* * *

A/N: So. This is the second half to The Beginning. Hope you all like it. Review and let me know what you think. Woohoo! 

Oh yeah. Go to my profile for a little goodie on Mr. Lamberg. Later gators.


	2. Mr Rat Pack

That Friday night was the Valentine's Day school dance. I went with Veronica of course. Miranda claimed she wasn't up to the task of romantic inclinations so she paired off with Harold. A guy from Lizzie's art class had asked and she accepted. He had joined us once or twice at lunch and I quickly took a liking to him. He was practically enamored with her and I saw nothing but pure adoration when it came to Lizzie. As far as I was concerned, he sufficed my standards to date my best friend.

And that was saying something.

It wasn't a formal dance, so a guy in a collared shirt was considered 'dressy'. Veronica and I had agreed to meet in front of the school at 7:30. I anxiously checked the time on my pocket-watch. She still had ten minutes.

"Gordon!"

I pushed myself off the wall I had been leaning against and walked over to greet Harold while Miranda trailed a few paces behind. Never before had I been the back slapping type of guy, but with this giant it came naturally. I waited until Miranda was within earshot to speak. "Who's your date? She's hot," my sly comment directed to Harold. As I expected, he played along.

Grinning from eat to ear he flamboyantly checked her out. "Her image exudes 'Sex Goddess' doesn't it?"

Miranda didn't bother to curb her shock and gave him a good smack across the back of his scalp. "And _you_!" she thumped her forefinger into my chest. "Quit encouraging him."

I chuckled in response and apologized. "But really, you look amazing." I had to hand it to Miranda. She always knew how to evince sex appeal, but never once in a trashy manner.

"Thanks," she conceded as she stepped in to give me a hug. "You don't look too shabby yourself, Gordon," she offered after assessing my wardrobe. The hats I had fashioned in New York had sat idling in my closet far too long. Tonight seemed a perfect occasion to revive my old style.

"Where's your brother?" I asked Harold.

"He's inside already," his expression became mischievous "with his _girlfriend._"

"What?"

"Oh, cut it out," Miranda stepped in. "He said he'd meet us inside and Denisse offered to wait inside with him." I nodded in understanding.

She returned her attention to Harold. "Lay off Blake tonight. He's nervous enough around her as it is," her tone was scolding. "Don't look at me like that, I'm serious. Lay off him just for tonight."

"And if I don't?" he teased.

Miranda demonstrated a coy smile. "Then I guess you won't be getting a kiss goodnight from your date." She threw a peace sign over her shoulder as she strolled toward the front entrance of the high school. He didn't waste any time and chased after her while yelling.

"I'll be good, I promise!"

I turned to face the curb just in time to see her step out of her brothers Trans Am. I had always considered Veronica an attractive girl, but before me stood real beauty. "Wow," was the only compliment I could manage.

An affable grin was her initial response. "Nice hat," she commented as she gave me a confused smile.

After evaluating all the time she had put in to her appearance I felt a little guilty about not dressing up for her. "Shall we?" I offered my arm.

"Lead the way, David."

* * *

Recent hip hop and pop songs blared throughout the gym.I was having such a good time that I didn't meet up with Lizzie and her date Charlie until midway through the dance. This occurrence was purely accidental. Veronica chatted with Michelle and a few other girls while I went over to the refreshment table and fetched us some punch. I had barely managed to squeeze between two, what looked to be like, freshman girls just to reach the bowl. I shot them a genial smile and mouthed an apology over the music. Much to my great astonishment the pair blushed. 

_Wha-?_

"I see Mr. Rat Pack has returned."

I turned to face Lizzie who was smirking. After briefly taking in her appearance I was robbed of speech. Her golden tendrils hung down to the bottom of her chest, partially covering her light brown blouse. _God,_ _I was such a sucker for her curled locks._

"Uh..." I muttered, unintelligently.

She frowned and stepped closer. "Are you okay?"

"Um yeah, yes." I cleared my throat, while looking down. I noticed her strappy dress shoes had given her another inch in height. "Are you going to be able to dance in those?"

She laughed and casually threw her hair back. "I have been for the last hour."

"When did y--" Just then I noticed Charlie's presence. He had been standing there the whole time, yet had said nothing. _Jeez, I hope he didn't notice me ogling her..._

"Oh hey man," I greeted and shook his hand. "Sorry I didn't say anything before, but you're so damn quiet."

He laughed sheepishly and looked down. "You guys having a good time?" I asked.

The goofy grin on his face answered my question.

"There you are. I was getting worried. About to send the dogs out."

Now it was my turn to act sheepish. "Shit. I'm sorry Veronica but I ran into Liz and Charlie, and I didn't even know they were here."

The introduction was made between her and Charlie. "Aren't you in my computer class?" she questioned.

He squinted, as if trying to recognize her. "I think so. Aren't you the girl that sits behind Devon?"

"Guilty."

Charlie was now openly grinning. "Oh yeah, now I remember you. Mr. Pardo always has to move your seat because you talk too much."

"Guilty again."

"Hasn't worked yet," he laughed. "You'll talk to anybody."

I joined in their laughter, knowing his statement was all too true.

The dance didn't end until eleven, but Veronica had to be home by ten-thirty. So, I waited outside with her while she waited for her brother Henry to pick her up. We strolled hand-in-hand to the flag pole out front. I looked at the dark sky. There was a star here and another there. Sometimes I wished I could see them all but the city's atmosphere made it impossible.

"So...what's the deal with Denisse and Blake?"

"They're basically friends."

"Ooh," her smile was playful and she tugged on my hand. "I think it's more than obvious they want to be more."

"Long story short–they're both too damn shy to do or say anything about it."

"Well my motto is: you want something, you go for it."

And she did.

Literally.

While our hands were still clasped she used her other to tug my head closer. I didn't resist and met her halfway for a sensual kiss. Her laugh was husky when she pulled away after several long moments. "Call me when you get home."

Just then her ride pulled up alongside the curb.

"Are you sure? I mean, it might be late by the time I get home."

She pulled away with a confused half smile. "Aren't you going home after the dance ends?"

"No, all of us are heading to Krispee Kreme afterwards. Miranda owed Lizzie a box so the rest of us decided to tag along."

"Oh." I could hear the disapproval in her voice.

"You know I'd ask you along but you're dad gave you a curfew."

"Right." her smile was forced.

Her brother insistently honked the car horn. Veronica reached up and gave me a chaste kiss goodbye.

After walking back into the school gym, I suddenly didn't feel like dancing anymore. Why did I feel...weird? Did I say something wrong? All I knew was that I wasn't in such a jolly mood anymore. I scanned the crowd for Lizzie, knowing she could always be a comfort. Even when I didn't need it. When I didn't see her I searched for Charlie. She had to be close by.

I spotted him next to one of the exits. He was standing against the wall alone with a cup at hand. I strolled over and greeted him for the second time that night.

"Hey man."

"Oh hey, David. Where's Veronica?"

"Ah, she had to go home."

He nodded.

"Where's Lizzie?"

He attempted to smile but ended up frowning in the process. "Over there," he gestured with his cup.

I followed his gaze and found her standing in a circle with Steven and who I assumed to be his friends. I groaned in frustration and shook my head.

"You know him?"

"I'm familiar with his work," I quipped.

"What do you mean?"

"Let me guess," I began. "He swooped in. Pretended to be nice. Completely ignored you. Then snaked her away."

Charlie expressed a harsh smile. "He's done it to you too?"

"More than once, my friend."

"Ditto."

"Ah," I tried to lighten the mood. "The guys a prick. And an asinine one, at that."

"What makes you say that?" he questioned.

"They were together. They broke up. He disappears until I come back. And presto, the guy magically swingsback into her life."

"Well, you sure know more than I do."

"Of course I do," I teased. "I'm the best friend."

Charlie drowned the rest of his punch and excused himself to the bathroom. I didn't stand there too long until I decided to approach Lizzie. If this had been under different circumstances, I may have left this issue alone. But Lizzie was on a date. Steven swooping like he did with me was completely different. I was just a friend so no real offense was being committed...other than him being a complete ass hole. So, on Charlie's behalf I decided to take some action.

"Hey Lizzie," I greeted.

She looked grateful to see me and smiled affectionately.

"I didn't get a chance to say it earlier but you look amazing."

Lizzie appeared taken by my statement and paused before displaying a gratifyingly infectious smile. "Thanks Gordo. That means a lot."

"Where's your date, Gordo?" Steven suddenly asked. I said it once and I'll say it again–I _do not_ like this guy using my nickname.

"She had to go home early." I purposefully ignored making eye contact with him, and let my eyes linger over my friend as I continued to smile.

* * *

"I'm telling you, I had no idea!" Harold yelled with positive excitement. 

"Are you kidding me?" Lizzie accused. "Everyone at this school knows about the Bellini twins. They transferred when they were sophomores."

"Well I won't be forgetting them anytime soon," he winked.

Miranda's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Ah, my date everyone." She announced.

* * *

A/N: Lame chapter. I'll even admit to it. Sorry but I recently realized how long it had been since I last updated so I felt bad and decided to update. In a nutshell I wrote this in one sitting. Hopefully that'll explain the lack of quality in the writing. Anywho. SORRY GUYS! 

On a brighter note I hope you all are enjoying your Summer. I know I am. In the words of Miranda: WOOT! WOOT! Don't hesitate to drop me a line. Til next time...


	3. Mr Muscles

"Bullshit!"

"What did you say?"

"Don't play dumb, Liz. You heard me. Flip those cards over, girl."

"Ugh." Lizzie groaned. She turnedover the cards, revealing a pair of aces instead of two 4's. "That's the third time in a row." She eyed Miranda and I suspiciously. "Have you two been conspiring together and I've just been too dense to notice?"

"You're just a crappy bluffer," Miranda said bluntly.

"Yeah," I cut in. "And it doesn't help that we've known each other since we were little kids." I added.

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon, and the three of us were sprawled across Lizzie's living room floor. Even though things had changed almost drastically since my departure over two years ago, I delighted in the fact that the bond between the three of us remained. Our trio had swelled to a septet which we enjoyed. 'The more the merrier' Miranda had once cheesily commented. We loved the extension of our little group. We really did. But whenever possible the three of us always tried to hang out–just so we'd still have an intimate link to our past.

"I think we should play something else," Lizzie suggested.

Miranda moaned in complaint.

"C'mon, " I chided. "Let her pick."

After five minutes of nonstop suggestions (mostly from Miranda) we still hadn't decided on a game.

"Sorry guys," Lizzie apologized. "My brain isn't working right. School has been a pain in the ass lately."

Miranda's interest sparked and she sat up. "I _know!_ I swear, last year was a walk in the park compared to this year."

I chuckled. "I could only imagine that next year is going to be even harder, when we're seniors."

Miranda dramatically fell back against the carpeted floor. "Ugh, that's if I survive what's left of this year."

"Oh I hear that, Randa." Lizzie said.

"Ah, c'mon guys. February is practically done with. We've got what, three...four months left? That's not too bad."

"Mr. Optimistic, I see," Miranda patted my cheek. "Let's see if your attitude stays the same once finals roll around."

Lizzie laughed. "Miranda, _please._ He'll be a recluse when that time comes around."

I raised a brow in surprise. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh c'mon, Gordo," Lizzie smiled. "We know how obsessive you are about your grades."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"It is when you blow off your friends," Miranda cut in.

I was surprised yet again. "What makes you think I'm gonna blow you guys off?"

"Call it a hunch," Miranda smirked.

"Hah, whatever." I stood up and stretched my arms above my head.

Suddenly, Miranda hooted. "Hey _hey_!"

I brought my arms back down and yawned. The lazy atmosphere was starting to get to me. "What?" I asked.

"I see _someone_ has been working out." Miranda observed.

"Huh?"

"Let's see," she grinned. "Flash us again."

"_What_? I didn't flash you. What are you talking ab--"

"When you were stretching, duh!" She stood up, and planted herself right in front of me. "C'mon...let's see, Mr. Muscles." She took hold of the bottom my shirt trying to lift it back up. I couldn't say that I was completely taken from her aggressive behavior, but I was still a little surprised.

I backed away, tugging my shirt down. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Cmon! Just a little peek to verify what I saw." She started grinning again, and took hold of my shirt once more. I hadn't expected this so when the back of her knuckles briefly grazed my stomach I suddenly yelped and jolted back in surprise. Since when was I ticklish?

I looked to Lizzie for help but she simply looked on with mild amusement. I gave her a pleading look. She must've taken hint because she finally spoke up. But it wasn't exactly what I expected to hear from her. "Just give her a peek, Gordo. We know if you don't, she'll just keep molesting you."

"_What_?" Miranda and I yelled in unison.

Lizzie burst into laughter and clutched the couch cushion.

Miranda defended herself. "I'm not '_molesting_' him." She turned and offered me a mischievous grin. "I'm just trying to cop a feel."

This time, Miranda joined Lizzie in her raucous laughter.

I groaned and dropped onto the couch, while rubbing my face with both my hands. Miranda's cell phone chirped and broke into their guffaw fest. As all her ringtones, this was yet another reggaetone tune.

"Hello? Yeah okay. Uh huh. I'll be right out." She shut the phone. "Bye guys."

"Where are you going?" Lizzie asked.

"Family thing with Daniel's cousins. He needed a date last minute so I volunteered." She was at the door now. "I'll see you tomorrow, Liz." She turned her gaze to me and winked. "I'll see you too, Mr. Muscles."

"Gah!" I groaned, which only fueled Lizzie's laughter all the more. After a minute of silence I spoke up. "So, what do you want to do now?"

Lizzie sat up on one of her elbows. "I'd like to see what Miranda saw."

"What?"

"I was facing the other direction when you stretched, so I missed the peep show. I think it's only fair that I get to see, too."

I closed my eyes and shook my head adamantly. "Uh uh."

"Aww, c'mon." Her tone was teasing.

With my arms fully stretched across the back of the couch, I dropped my head back so all I saw was the ceiling. Just then Lizzie pounced onto my lap, scaring the hell out of me. She was giggling like crazy. Apparently, a surprised David Gordon is quite the amusing spectacle...

"Oh you think you're funny don't you, McGuire?"

"Hysterical." she remarked.

"What has prompted your good mood?"

"Mm," she made herself more comfortable on my lap. "I'd credit it to the brownies we ate earlier."

Before I had a chance to reply she started tugging on the hem of my shirt. I was, (and not for the first time that afternoon) surprised. Instinctively I reached out and stopped her hand from moving up, now that she had a firm hold on my shirt.

"And what do you think you're doing?" I accused.

"Trying to see what all the fuss is about," she shrugged.

She moved her hand slightly, and just like Miranda, her knuckles came in contact with the skin on my lower stomach. And, much like before, I yelped. I couldn't help it! And lucky me, Lizzie noticed.

"Since when are you ticklish?" she questioned, as she cocked her head to the side.

"I'm not."

"Really now?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm..."

I forced myself to withstand her knowing smirk. "Why are you lying to me, Gordon?"

"I'm not."

"You sure about that?"

"Absolutely," I replied stubbornly.

"So you wouldn't mind if I..." Her hands shot out to my underarms; also known as my most ticklish region. My elbows immediately clamped at my sides in response. She was giggling again and I desperately attempted to squirm away.

"Cut it out," I managed to sputter in between my laughter.

Thankfully, Mr. McGuire's voice cut my torture short. "Lizzie! Telephone!"

She hastily slid off my lap to answer the phone. "Hello? Oh, hey Charlie!"

Now that my torturer was otherwise occupied I stood and straightened out my clothes. That's the last time I let a girl tickle me. Lizzie's voice broke into my thoughts.

"Gordo."

"Yeah?"

"Want to go to the park? I'm going to meet Charlie there. He said he's walking his dog, Buster."

"Nah, I'm gonna head home." I made a move for the front door. "Have fun and tell him I said hi."

* * *

A/N: It is now officially August. Would anyone like to join me while I openly sob? 


	4. Weight Training Confessions

The beginning of March held great promise of interesting occurrences. Lizzie and Charlie formally began dating. Once this news circled the schools hotline of gossip, Steven seemed to disappear as easily as he had reintroduced himself into her life. Although his abrupt absence was much appreciated, I couldn't help but feel he wasn't gone for good.

I greeted Veronica's friends as I took a seat at their lunch table. "Hello ladies."

"Here," I placed the beverage neatly on her tray. "I bought you a Pepsi." I was thanked with a light kiss.

"How was class?"

"Ah," I shrugged. "Same as usual."

She nodded and smiled. _Man, I loved it when she smiled..._

"Is anyone going to the party this weekend?" Michelle asked nobody in particular.

"Who's throwing it?" one of the girls asked.

"One of the seniors from the basketball team."

"Oh!" another piped in. "John Porter, right?"

"The dude with the frohawk?" I questioned.

Michelle nodded in confirmation with a knowing smile playing on her lips. Without warning all the girls were in chorus of raucous laughter. Startled, a piece of lettuce fell from my mouth after just having taken a bite from my sub sandwich.

I only spoke when the laughter finally began to subside. "What's so funny?"

Veronica was still howling with laughter so Michelle spoke on her friends behalf. "Last year John and his cousin got drunk and decided to go streaking."

I shook my head with a smile. "How'd you hear about that?"

"Oh we didn't hear. We were there!"

"What?"

"We were having a sleepover at Vero's, and we all just happened to be in her front yard when they decided to come running down the street stark naked."

Still smiling I looked to my girlfriend. "I didn't know that Porter lived near you."

"Yeah, on the other end of my block in the apartment complexes."

"Well he sounds like a winner," I joked. "If he's having a party I'm sure I'll end up going."

"Are you a party animal?" one of the girls wondered.

"Not at all," I responded. "But a couple of my friends are. Once they here about this, I'll be dragged along with them."

Veronica curled up beside me and linked her arm through mine. "Take me with you. I haven't been to a school related partythis year."

"Sure," I offered a pleasing smile.

* * *

"Why am I taking this class again?" I gasped out. 

Daniel was panting beside me, but still managed a good laugh. "So you can maintain your title as Mr. Muscles."

I let go of the pull-up bar and planted my feet firmly on the ground. "Oh God, Miranda told you, didn't she?"

"As soon as she got in the car, that was the first thing out of her mouth. Not even a hi or hello."

I dropped to the mat, arranging myself for crunches. "Did she tell you how she tried to rape me?"

My friend laughed. "I think you're exaggerating."

"I suppose," I agreed.

We each began our set of crunches while continuing our conversation.

"Why didn't you just let her see?"

"C'mon man. Flashing my friends...? Does that sound like something I'd do?"

"Okay I'll give you that one. But hey, if you've got it, then flaunt it."

"I'm sure you would've readily flashed my friends," I teased.

"You know me too well, man." He gasped out. The workout was gradually wearing us down.

"So," he continued. "Speaking of flaunting it...has Veronica seen your 'goods'?"

I collapsed on the mat from laughter. "You don't mind prying in friends lives, do you?"

He shook his head vehemently. "That's what friends do. Besides, who would you rather confess relationship details to? Your parents, or your friends?"

"Good point," I conceded.

"_So_...?" he prompted.

The weight room was full of a couple dozen other guys. I lowered my voice. "All we've done is make out and stuff."

"And stuff?" he raised his brows teasingly.

I flushed and shook my head. "Shut up, dude."

As usual I met Veronica outside of the weight room so I could walk her to her 6th period class.

"Hey baby," she cooed. I met her halfway for what I expected to be a brief kiss. When she didn't pull away I was surprised but adjusted well enough. I've never been comfortable with public displays of affection but I wasn't about to cut_this _kiss short. After a mini make out session Vero slowly pulled away. I was in a daze and I know my smile was goofy because her laugh was mirthful.

* * *

A/N: Expect another update before the weekend. I'm going to attempt to wrap up the story before months end. 


	5. Are You Ready for this Jelly?

Because I didn't drive I had to catch a ride with Lizzie and Charlie. I would have had Daniel pick me up but his Toyota was already full with the rest of our friends. At least I didn't have to worry about Veronica, seeing as how she lived up the block from John Porter. Unfortunately this was strictly a senior party. Lucky us, we were all associated with Miranda. Also known as our school's reigning party queen. If she wasn't there, it wasn't a party.

Or at least that's what she would say.

"Left or right?" asked Lizzie as I gave directions from the backseat. I didn't know where John lived but I knew where Veronica's house was. And according to her, his place was at the end of the same block.

"Right."

I saw her standing outside of her house, waiting anxiously with her hands tucked into her coat pockets. "She's right there." I unsnapped my seatbelt and unlocked my door.

"Whoa, easy tiger," Lizzie admonished. "Let me at least park first."

I slid over to the door. "Don't bother. Look," I pointed ahead. "His apartment building is straight up ahead. Just let me out right here and you guys just go ahead."

"Whatever you say, Gordon."

I gave both Lizzie and Charlie a wave as I hopped out of her Honda.

Miranda and Co. awaited just outside Porter'sapartment complex. Harold basically sprang up from the curb after noticing me and Veronica making our way over. Lizzie and Charlie were lucky enough to come through with parking out it front and were waiting along with everyone else. It was a few minutes past ten, but the guests were steadily growing in numbers, which was unusual for this early time.

"Let's go!" Harold was brimming with excitement. That was probably the single difference between our two party animals (he and Miranda). Once he caught wind of an upcoming party, he wouldn't stop talking about it. Whereas Miranda played the cool, nonchalant role.

Miranda hit the buzzer that was located just inside the gate that encircled the complex. Amuffled voice came through along with pumping music. "It's open," was followed by a buzz.

Miranda pulled a torn piece of paper from her purse. "Apartment 3G."

After reaching the third floor, the music became louder and clearer. A few teens already looked a bit drunk and a small group of guys were playing football in the hallway. One of them noticed Charlie first and spoke harshly. "Who let _you_ on? This is seniors only."

I was startled. How did the guy even know Charlie was younger. Then again we all were, or more namely Veronica was. I suppose I could credit it to Charlie's look of youth and innocence.

Miranda stepped in front of him. "Lay off. He's coming in with me."

The hostility of the boy left his demeanor immediately. "_Miranda_? I heard you were coming." He grinned cheekily then turned to face Charlie. "Sorry man, I didn't know you rolled with Sanchez."

"Uh," he swallowed nervously. "It's okay." I noticed Lizzie reach out and take his hand reassuringly.

We proceeded down the hall and reached apartment 3G without another interruption. As always, Miranda had to make an entrance. She dramatically threw open the door and shouted, "Where's the beer?"

I heard a few laughs from the other side of the door then followed everyone else in. Veronica leaned in close, "I'm finally going to get to see how true the rumors are."

I showed a confused smile. "What rumors?"

"Miranda Sanchez. Party animal."

"I don't know," I said hesitantly. "I don't want to be the overbearing boyfriend or anything, but if decide to hang close to Miranda tonight, I'm sticking by you the whole time."

Honestly, I expected a defensive responsive. Instead I received a comical laugh. "My my...is she _that_ wild?"

"There's a reason Harold occasionally refers to her as a 'wild child.'" I replied.

* * *

Lizzie pulled Charlie through the crowd as she searched for the source of the music. Music meant dancing and dancing meant having a good time. After a few minutes of pointless wandering, she asked a stranger where the music was coming from. It turns out this single party was being shared between three apartments. 3G-5G. So, off to 5G she and Charlie went. 

"Finally!" she squealed.

"I think you want to dance," Charlie observed with dry humor.

"You think correctly," she smiled. She tugged on his hand as she squeezed her way to the middle of the crowd of dancing bodies. Charlie wasn't the best dancer in the world, but he admitted that to her before asking her to the school dance back in February. Although his movements were sometimes awkward or stiff, she enjoyed every minute of it. He liked her, and she liked him. What more could a girl ask for?

* * *

"Too bad the Bellini twins aren't seniors," Harold commented after surveying the party's female population. 

Miranda took a seat on a beat-up recliner. "I'm sure they could've gotten into the party if they showed up. I mean, hey, _you_ got in."

Harold frownedand she merely smirked. "Relax," she pinched his cheek. She turned to face Blake. "Why can't your brother take a joke?"

The burly teen shrugged. "Maybe he's insecure."

Denisse laughed. "That would certainly explain a lot. I never thought of it like that."

Harold raised his voice. "I'm not insecure!"

Miranda stood and asked him to tone it down. "Hey, this is a party. I think it's time for you to chillout and enjoy yourself." She scanned the crowd. After a few brief moments she casually slung an arm around one of his shoulders. "Look, there's a group of girls in that corner right over there. No dates with them, it looks like. Let me chat it up with them. Then in about 10 minutes you '_accidently'_ bump into me from behind. I'll casually introduce you and the rest is up to you." She paused and face him with a knowing smile. "Sound good?"

He grinned. "Always with the brilliant plans, huh?"

"Is that a yes?" she prompted. "Or do you want me to find the slutty girls for you?"

He roared with laughter. "They'll do. Actually, you scoped out a nice group of cuties. Nice work, Sanchez." Blake and Denisse had tuned out minutes before and were speaking amongst themselves again. Harold winked at Miranda and whispered, "Watch this."

He clamped a hand on Blake's shoulder. "Hey bro, what do you make of the chicks across the room?" He discreetly gestured to the group of girls Miranda had pointed out.

Blakeself-consciously sneaked a nervous glance at Denisse and looked down. "Uh..."

Harold washaving too much fun. "Personally, I think that redhead in the middle is pretty hot. What do you think?"

His sly reference to the red hair prompted Blake's full out blush. Miranda had seen her friend flushed before, but the poor boy was beet red. She interrupted Harold's relentless banter on his brother by giving him a good punch in the back.

"I'm heading over right now." She checked her watch. "Time it. Ten minutes from now."

* * *

Lizzie wasn't nearly tired, but poor Charlie looked exhausted. His blond hair was almost plastered to his forward and some strands flopped into his eyes. 

"Want to sit down?" she shouted over Daddy Yankee. He nodded anxiously and she bit back a laugh. They inched their way through the moving bodies again and eventually made it into the kitchen. Since he was slightly taller he spotted the drinks first and snatched two bottles of water. As she drank steadily, he chugged down half the bottle.

"Decide to come up for air?"

"Only because my lungs need it," he gasped. "Mind if we sit down?"

"Lead the way." He took her hand, which was a first for him. Lizzie smiled gleefully and paced closely behind. They finally spotted a vacant place that was hardly big enough for two, but they would have to sit on the floor. "Do you mind?" he asked. She shook her head and joined him on the floor with their backs against a couch. There wasn't enough room to sit comfortably and there was next to zero space between the pair. After a minute of awkward positions, Charlie hesitantly placed an arm around her.

Lizzie smiled warmly thinking, _I could get used to this..._

* * *

A/N: Don't worry, I'll have more Gordo in the next chapter ;) 


	6. Something New

"Quit following me around, Harold." Miranda scolded. "I'm on the prowl tonight and you're cramping my style."

"I'm just trying to keep up with you. You're not the only one that wants to win this bet."

Her smile was teasingly condescending. "Yes, but I'm the one that actually has a good chance of that happening."

The pair had easily fallen into a group of kids with similar expectations of the evening. Get wild and party. When someone had suggested a game, Miranda assumed it'd be the generic game of strip poker. This time around, another person suggested getting the most phone numbers of the night. They'd meet back at the middle apartment in the kitchen at 1 am. Whoever had the least amount of phone numbers would have to strip in the middle of the street until they had absolutely nothing on.

Harold looked pissed as she expected but she only laughed. "Oh relax, just hit all the apartments and try to have a good time. You might get more numbers if you just forget about the bet," she advised as she began to migrate into the crowd. "I'll catch you later," she yelled.

Miranda made a quick stop at one of the kitchens to grab a wine cooler. If she was going to loosen up, she would do it slowly and gradually. For the first time that night, she saw dancing kids. _Thank God_, she thought. If there was ever a particular spot to pick up guys at a party, it was the dance floor. Even if you weren't the most charming person it didn't matter. Your dancing body would get the point across. As she edged her way into the crowd of dancers the DJ threw on'Buttons'. She couldn't stop the grin that made itself to her lips. _Perfect_.

It was a suggestive song but she couldn't care less. The melody and rhythm complemented each other perfectly and she didn't waste any time taking advantage of the appropriate song to begin her full-frontal attack on the opposite sex.

* * *

"I didn't know you drank," I commented. Veronica had just opened her second bottle of Barcardi Raz. 

"Well now you do," she winked. She sat on one of the more smaller couches and I took a seat beside her. "I don't make a habit of it," she continued. "But it's something me and my friends do every once in a while. Nothing too crazy...just good fun."

I nodded in understanding. She wasn't innocent but I had known that from the very start. Still it bothered me and I didn't know why. Did I _want_ innocence in a girlfriend? Obviously not, because I was with Veronica and I loved every second with her. She had her unpredictable moments and I admired that about her personality. Yet I couldn't deny the fact that I had a soft spot for the bashful girls in my life, like Denisse and once Danielle. There was something endearing about their behavior that I almost went crazy for. I didn't realize how long I had been in my own little world until I returned my attention to my girlfriend. Her drink was more than half way finished.

"Thirsty?"

"Want some?" she offered.

I held a hand up in refusal. "No thanks."

She cocked her head to the side. "You don't drink, do you?"

I shrugged. "Just something that never really interested me."

"Just have a drink."

I lifted a brow. "Are you trying to corrupt your own boyfriend?" I gasped. "You should be ashamed."

She laughed. "Yes, I am quite the wicked girl." she laughed again but then spoke seriously. "Here, just a sip. See if you like it. If you don't then I'll shut up."

I lifted the bottle to my lips. "Promise?"

She gasped and shoved me. I merely laughed then took a sip. Surprisingly, it didn't taste bad. In fact it tasted more like some kind of punch. "Mm, not bad."

"I'll be right back." Not even thirty seconds had passed and she came back with another drink like the one she had offered me. She handed me the unopened bottle. "Here."

"I don't want it."

She sighed. "For one night just do something you haven't done before. That's all I'm asking."

Maybe it was her choice of words or the way she phrased them but I caved and took the drink from her. "Fine." I smiled after a good roll of the eyes.

She gave a gleeful laugh and kissed me.

* * *

It took only two songs for Miranda to scope out the guys on the dance floor. And then she elegantly danced her way toward her targeted dance partner. It didn't take long for him to take notice of her. Usually she played the haughty card and waited for the guy to approach her, but she had a time limit tonight. She spared himan alluring smile and continued to dance borderline provocatively. She felt a pair of hands slip around her hips. Yet again she had to change tactics tonight with time being her adversary. She faced her partner and locked her eyes on his. The strangers eyes never left hers and that was exactly what she wanted. She pulled away at the completion of the song but he tugged her hand and spoke for the first time. 

His voice was pleading. "Don't you want to dance with me anymore?"

Her chuckle was pleasant. "I have to get going. I have a curfew." It was a plotted lie she had been using all night and each time worked like a charm. When you know something is slipping away you grab onto it with urgency.

"I don't want to freak you out or anything but would it be all right if I called you sometime?"

The stranger regarded her with expectant eyes and she pretended to think over his offer. "That sounds doable. But how 'bout I call _you_?"

He shook his head and laughed. "Because I get the feeling you _won't_ call."

He spoke the truth which took her by surprise. He wasn't about to knock her off center, though. She'd had more than enough experience when it came to flirting or even just talking with guys. "So you don't trust me?" she teased. "I'm hurt."

He continued to smile brightly and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Why don't you just give me your number?"

Miranda had wasted more time in this guy than she had all the previous boys that night. He clearly wasn't going to budge so she did something she really didn't want to do. She agreed. "Fine. But you have to give me yours too."

The teens' smile widened with amusement. "Deal."

* * *

I didn't have the slightest clue as to how much time had passed. All I knew was that I was having an awesome time. I was talking and laughing with strangers I had never even met before. The alcohol was having its effect on me and I felt unstoppable and carefree. This feeling was alien and I embraced it. Veronica had parted from me after my third Bacardi, claiming she wanted to mingle a little. And who was I to object? I was waiting in line for the bathroom when a blonde with voluptuous curves parked herself in front of me. 

"Mind if I go in front of you?" she pleaded.

"Yeah I do. I gotta pee real bad."

She laughed and pulled out of the line to stand beside me. "What if I go _after_ you?"

I turned around and noticed there was a couple behind us almost groping each other. "Sure," I shrugged. "I'm sure they won't mind."

Every few seconds I'd sort of sway a little bit. The girl noticed and laughed again. "What did you have so I don't drink the same thing?"

I offered an affable grin. "Bacardi. But don't mind me. I never drank before tonight."

"Newbie?"

My laugh sounded foreign. "Something like that." I kept swaying and finally thought it'd be best if I just leaned against the wall. I tilted my head back and closed my eyes. The alcohol made me sleepy, apparently.

"Are you like gonna hurl or something? Cause there's other apartment. I heard one of them has like three bathrooms."

I shook my head. "Nah, I'm good. Just feelin' a little sluggish."

She tapped my arm. "The line moved up."

I opened my eyes and noticed that a small gap had opened between me and the guy before me. I slid my back against the wall the fill it in.

I heard the girl laugh. "Wow, you are totally out of it."

I opened my eyes and displayed one of my half grins. "No I'm out."

She sounded amused. "Liar."

"Not all the time."

"Just when you've been drinking."

"Apparently."

"Hmm."

"Yeah."

"So what's your name, liar?"

"Actually it's Gordo," I quipped.

Her laugh was cheerful. "If you still have enough presence of mind to crack good jokes I guess you're not totally gone."

I gestured with my hand expectantly.

"What?" she asked.

"This is the part where you tell me your name."

"Oh duh," she laughed. "I'm Chloe."

"Wow. This is my first encounter with a real Chloe."

"You mean beside all the cyber babes you mean online, right?"

Laughing, I shook my head. "No I mean in books and stuff. I like your name. Very original."

"No more original than Gordo."

"If it helps, its just my nickname. My real name is David."

"You look more like a David."

I shrugged. "Thanks I guess."

The line moved and once again I slid across the wall. Out of nowhere a guy came strolling down the hall with an armful of bottles. "Last wine coolers!" he announced. "After this it's only Jello shots and hard liquor."

Since I didn't want to experience the effects of hard liquor I reached out and took two drinks from him. I opened one and slid the other into one of the inside pockets of my leather jacket. Chloe reached out and took a Smirnoff for herself.

I looked at her curiously and I took a good swig from the bottle. It went down easy as had the last bottle.

"May as well start off with something smooth," she explained.

My back faced the guy in front of me so I was now facing Chloe. She was interesting and I decided it was only polite to give her my full attention. Wow, I even had my good manners when I was drinking. Maybe having a drink or four wasn't such a bad idea, after all.

* * *

It was nothing short of a miracle that Lizzie and Charlie had managed to exit the party. All three apartments were crawling with teens and things were slowly starting to get out of hand. Lizzie hadn't seen any of her friends all night and hoped they were all okay. Although, she _did_ manage to catch a quick glance of Blake and Denisse. The crowd had parted and she noticed the pair sharing a slow dance. Blake and just dipped his head low to meet hers when the crowd created a curtain. It took all she had not to yell in utter vexation. 

They were making their way down a flight of stairs when Charlie had taken her hand again. _It was the second time that night_, she noted delightfully. They made their way outside and the music seemed to drift away into the distance. Things were calm now. Peaceful. The night air was cool was much appreciated. All the body heat raised Lizzie's and she was thankful for some fresh air.

"Better?" Charlie said quietly.

"Much," she smiled. She noticed a rugged bench at the other end of the lawn. "Want to sit down?"

"Sure."

They sit together and just like before, Charlie hesitantly placed an arm around her. _All he needed was a little practice,_ Lizzie thought with a secretive smile. They talked and talked and talked. Lizzie had never had such a lengthy one-on-one conversation with anyone outside her two best friends. Whatever was between her and Charlie was special and she was going to hold onto it as long as fate would possibly allow.

* * *

Chloe was now openly flirting. She was constantly stroking my chest and instead of laughing like before she was now only giggling. Drinking obviously brought out _that_ side of her personality. I knew I shouldn't have continued letting her but I couldn't help myself. She leaned in and we were only a breath apart. 

"So," she whispered. "I have a secret."

"Really." I gave a lopsided grin. She seemed to bring those out of me.

"You are the cutest guy I've ever seen," she cooed.

Before I could respond she closed the space between us and pressed her lips fully against my own. She hands lightly raked threw my hair which drove me wild. In response I snaked one of my arms around her waist. This experience was new and completely unlike me. Maybe that's why I didn't pull away.

* * *

A/N: My longest chapter **ever!** I get the feeling I may have lost your guys' respect for Gordo...:bites nails nervously: Let me know what you guys think. Lata 


	7. Tipsy But Manageable

After finally disentangling myself from Chloe, I went in search for another drink. On my way to the counter full of Jello shots I managed to tip over a pile of empty bottles. I stayed on the floor laughing loudly. A small group of girls witnessed my graceful dance and joined in the laughter. The girl sitting closest walked over to help me to my feet.

"Are you okay?" she asked while still chuckling.

"Gordo!" Lizzie took hold of my arm to keep me balanced. The girl retreated back to her friends, but not before advising Lizzie, "You might wanna watch your friend a little more closely." She smiled in my direction. "Take it easy."

I turned to my friend and smiled lazily. "Hey Liz."

"Are you insane? What are you thinking?"

"Huh?" Still holding onto me she turned to Charlie. _Huh? How long had he been standing there?_

"Could you hold onto him?" she asked.

Since Charlie was much shorter than me I ended up using him as a crutch. "I never told you this...but I like you, man. No really. You treat my friend with respect and that's what I like about you." While I continued rambling, Lizzie was busy yelling into her phone. The music made it near impossible to even think.

She gave me a worrisome once over. "I don't know, Randa. I just found him like this and Veronica is nowhere in sight. She _did_? Oh my gosh. Okay, well I'm taking Charlie home and I'm going to have to try sneaking Gordo in his house. In this state, he'll probably break his neck trying to climb the stairs to his room. Yeah..I'll be back to take you home. Uh huh...you too."

I promptly passed out on the ride home. A splash of cold water was my wake-up call. "What the hell?"

"Hey, you were out cold. Sorry," Lizzie apologized. I shook my head and laughed strangely. "Come on, big guy. Boy you sure have grown." She tried to take hold of some of my weight. I hadn't realized how sluggish I was.

"Glad I'm not fat?"

"Definitely."

It was nothing short of a miracle that we made it up the staircase to my bedroom. I didn't expect her to drop me off into my bathroom. She leaned me against the wall. After she removed herself from underneath my arm I slid across the wall until I landed on the floor. Just like before I remained lying there. Only this time I didn't laugh. "Cold," I muttered.

Lizzie propped me up against the wall after kneeling down beside me. The next thing I knew, Lizzie took hold of my jaw and started brushing my teeth. "I don't want you to greet your parents in the morning with your breath reeking of alcohol," she explained. "Your clothes smell like cigarettes. Since you obviously aren't up to the task I'm going to have to change your clothes for you. Do you mind?"

The drowsiness was coming back so I merely shrugged. After completing said task she maneuvered me to my bed. She had barely pulled the covers over me when I reached out and fingered one of her loose tendrils. She was leaning over my head so I didn't have to reach far. "I like your hair like this."

She smiled wearily and sat on the bed beside me. The clouds in her eyes were still present.

"Are you okay?"

"I think I should be the one asking questions, Mr. Gordon." When I didn't respond she continued. "What possessed you to drink? I always thought you were too good to get caught up in the overrated high school scene."

"I thought you were too."

That silenced both of us. I was still buzzed so I was saying what I was thinking. Evidently I was more up front about things when I had thrown back a drink or two.

"Gordo, I-"

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to judge you. I mean...I'm obviously no better."

She gave me a supporting squeeze of the hand. I hadn't even realized she was holding my hand. I kept my gaze locked on our hands and intertwined our fingers.

Lizzie spoke, "You scared me tonight." My eyes turned up to meet hers. "Never once in our 17 years of friendship have I worried about you. I guess I figured you were too smart to get yourself into trouble."

"I'm sorry, L-"

"Just don't do anything like that again. Okay?"

"Promise." I smiled and bent my head downward to kiss the back of her hand. She smiled and the clouds appeared to lift.

"So where did Veronica wander off to?"

I shot up from my lying position. "Oh _shit_!" The headache suddenly hit me, full force and the room spinned.

"Whoa, whoa. Easy tiger. I had talked to Miranda before we left. Daniel walked her home. She was tipsy but manageable."

"I'm the worlds biggest ass hole."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. She lives right up the block from the party."

"That's not what I meant."

"So what _do_ you mean?" Lizzie had been lightly raking her fingers through my hair as we continued our dialogue. It was then that I realized what a cat must have felt like when being stroked just right. My eyes closed again. "Mmm."

"Gordo?"

"I swear you have magic powers."

Her surprised laughter rang throughout the bedroom. "_What_?"

"I feel like I'm under a spell when you do that."

"Do what?"

I leaned into the ministrations of her slow moving hand. "That." I smiled lazily while my eyes remained shut.

Lizzie laughed. "Now I know what Denisse went through when she'd drag me and Randa from parties."

"Denisse is hot." I said bluntly.

"I'm sure Blake would love to here that announcement from you," she teased.

"This stays between us."

"Scouts Honor."

"What makes her hot to you, anyways?"

"The red hair, for starters. And I guess the innocence factor."

Lizzie giggled. "Those are the things that drew Blake to her in the first place."

"Yeah well, he's lucky she's even interested in him."

"Jealous much?" she joked.

I smiled ruefully. "Maybe a little."

"I think they finally kissed tonight."

"_What_?"

Lizzie explained what she had witnessed earlier that night. I was surprised, to say the least. They were both incredibly shy so it was a tossup to see who would make the first move. Lizzie's phone rang. "It's Miranda. She's probably ready to leave to party." She kissed my forehead and ruffled my hair. "I'll see you at school."

I spent the next morning mulling over my disastrous mistake with Chloe.

What the hell had I gotten myself into?


	8. Bad Day

Remorse. Its an ugly feeling. This bitter emotion had been eating me away since the hazy clouds had lifted from my mind. Apparently, all the negative things they taught us about alcohol were true. I'd made a massive mistake by kissing a girl that wasn't my girlfriend. What really fired me up was that I _knew_ I never would have done it if I hadn't been drinking in the first place. My first instinct was to blame Veronica because she was the one that handed me my first drink. Then again, she didn't exactly force me to down the others.

No, no. It was my fault. My responsibility. I had to come clean, and, as they say, there's no time like that of the present. After finding courage I didn't know existed, I dialed her cell.

"Hey baby!" she greeted warmly. "Sorry for taking off on you last night, but I had a curfew and I couldn't find you."

"No, I'm sorry. I should've been the one to take you home."

Laughing she said, "It's no biggie. Daniel walked me, and it was just up the street."

"I still feel bad about it. I'm really sorry."

She chuckled briefly. "Quit apologizing. You have nothing to be sorry about."

My throat tightened with guilt. I took a deep breath and spoke. "Actually, uh, I do."

"What?"

"Veronica, I need to talk to you. Face to face."

"Are you okay, David?"

"I just really need to see you right now."

"Right now, right now?" she questioned.

"Yes. Could you meet me at the park?"

"Which one?"

"There's one up the block from my house. I'll meet you there in an hour. Okay?"

"Yeah, one hour. David are you sure you're all right? You sound a little strange."

"Please just be there," I sighed and hung up.

Fully knowing I wouldn't be able to withstand the anticipation of being cooped up in my room, I bounded down the stairs. Opening the front door, I noticed the gloomy weather matched my mood. Shoulders slumped, hands in pockets, and head down, I ignored my surroundings. So, it was no surprise that a mere voice would startle me. I had just finished walking down the path that lead to my porch when I heard Matt's voice.

"Gordo, hey dude. Do you want to melp me out?" He was washing Lizzie's car.

The idea was so strange I had to ask. "You realize your doing something nice for your sister, right?"

He shook his head and put down the rag he had been using. "Don't worry, I haven't gone soft. She said she'd give me and my friends a ride to Six Flags next weekend if I washed her car."

"Sounds fair," I conceded. "It isn't exactly a short trip from here."

The boy picked up the rag again. "Whatever. I'm just glad her car isn't a long station wagon."

When I didn't say anything he looked up from his task. "So are you going to help me or not?"

"Sorry buddy, I'm actually on my way to meet someone."

* * *

Each second felt like a minute and each minute felt like an hour. To keep myself busy I walked laps around the parks premises. I felt my phone vibrate in my jacket pocket. My caller ID said it was the person I had been expecting. Instantly, I flipped open the phone. 

"Hey."

"I'm here. Where are you?"

I looked around. "The bottom of the hill near the swings and the purple slide."

"All right. Stay put and I'll meet you there."

"Okay," I hit END. Taking a deep breath to steady my nerves, I closed my eyes. Eventually I heard footsteps approaching from a short distance. Even though I didn't even deserve it, I hugged her tightly. When I didn't let her go right away, she grew concerned.

"David, you need to tell me what's going on. Your acting a little weird."

After pulling away, I dropped my gaze to the grass.

"Hey," she lifted my chin so I'd look in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

I swallowed and took a step back. "I need to tell you something important."

"Ok..."

"I uh, did something last night that I really shouldn't have."

Not fully realizing the gravity of the situation, she smiled. "If this is about you feeling guilty about drinking, don't worry about it. I'm the one that gave you the bottle, remember?"

"That's not it."

Still smiling, she prodded, "then what is it?"

"Before I tell you, you have to realize that I wasn't myself last night. I had too much to drink so I wasn't thinking clearly."

She sighed tiredly. "Okay, so let's have it."

"I uh," running a hand through my hair, I let out a shaky breath. "I kissed another girl last night."

After seeing the shocked look on her face, I spoke urgently. "I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean to. I-It just happened."

Veronica began pacing back and forth in front of me. "I dont uh...I um."

Knowing I couldn't make the situation any better, I remained silent. After a minute of pacing and mumbling she stopped in front of me and looked me dead in the eye. Her hurt expression was almost more than I could handle. With watery eyes and arms crossed over her chest she finally spoke. "How do you feel?"

Whatever I had been expecting, it wasn't this. "What?"

"How do you feel?" she repeated. "About this whole situation. About how you cheated on me."

She practically spat out the word cheated and I couldn't blame her. Mulling up what little courage was left in me, I met her eyes. "I feel horrible."

Veronica looked around briefly and then back at me. "So what do we do now?"

I had been dreading this part of the conversation moreso than the actual confession. "I don't know," I replied honestly. "You'd have every right to break up with me. I certainly wouldn't blame you if you did. Just know how sorry I am and that I never had any intention of hurting you. I care too much about you to do that."

Her laugh was bitter. "Well your actions don't exactly coincide what that idea."

I grimaced and looked down. Neither of us spoke for minutes. I studied her the entire time. The shock was gone and pain stood in its place along with a distant stare. She seemed to be off in another world.

Borrowing her earlier question, I asked, "What do we do now?"

Veronica pawed the ground with her shoes. "I have no idea. I am so pissed at you right now." She looked up and smiled brieftly. "But that doesn't erase the fact that I still have feelings for you."

"I care about you too. I guess I didn't realize how much until I knew I had to tell you." I dared to take a step closer to her. "I could've kept this from you. Not have told you about it, I mean. But I _didn't_. I came clean. I'm not trying to justify any of this, but that's gotta count for something, right?"

My plead seemed to break the hardness away from her eyes. She ran a frustrated hand through her dark hair. "I don't know, David. I'm so confused right now. I need time to think this whole thing through."

"I understand." If there was any hope this could still work out, I'd hold out as long as I had to.

She nodded her head. "I'll see you at school."

And with that, she turned and walked away.

* * *

**A/N: You all probably hate me as much as you hate him. ::Runs away terrified::**


	9. Move Along

**A/N: Lenthy chapter. Brace yourselves.**

* * *

I never thought I'd be one of those guys that moped around after having just lost a girlfriend. Turns out I was wrong. Veronica had given me her word that she would consider giving me a second chance. This idea more than elated me for many reasons. First off, it meant she still had feelings for me eventhough I had screwed up royally. Second, it also meant that I might have the opportunity to make it up to her. Though, I wasn't entirely sure that I would ever fully be able to do so. 

But, as each day passed without a single word from her, my hope was quickly starting to thin out. My bad mood didn't go unnoticed, either. Tuesday morning as Lizzie drove us to school she had questioned me about my negative demeanor:

_"Gordo, are you okay?"_

_My response was curt. "I'm fine."_

_"You could at least put some effort into your act when you lie to me," she joked._

_Too bad I hadn't been in the joking mood. "Look Liz, could we drop this?"_

_"Are you like mad at me, or something?"_

_"I swear it isn't you. But please, could we drop this? I'll be fine."_

_"If you say so..." she replied reluctantly._

By the time 5th period rolled around on Wednesday, I'd had it. Luckily, weight training had finally served its purpose and I took my frustrations out on the various machines. It was always depressing leaving this class and walking alone to my final period of the day. I had always walked with Veronica. Man, this blowed. Footsteps approached from the side and I looked up.

"Hi David."

"V-Veronica." I smiled and nervously ran a hand through my hair. "How uh, how are you?"

She laughed lightly. "Not so great, to be honest."

We didn't say anything for a while and just stood there staring at one another. Then, finally, she broke the silence.

"I've been thinking a lot these past few days...about us."

If possible, I was even more nervous than I'd been when she first had greeted me. I had to press further. "And, w-what do you think?"

"I always thought people deserved second chances." She paused, as if unsure of what she should say. "Even the ones that didn't really deserve it."

Though she hadn't directly applied it to me, I knew the truth behind her words.

"But I know you feel terrible about what you did," she continued. "And I guess that makes you different from most guys. To be honest, I _like _the fact that you're so different from probably every guy I've ever met."

Feeling a little confident, I smiled encouragingly.

She took a breath and spoke words I'd only hoped to hear. "I guess what I'm saying is that I want to give you, I mean us, another chance." She suddenly smiled. "We just have too much fun together to just throw it all away over a stupid mistake."

I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding in. "You have no idea how much this means to me." Then, I hugged her fiercely to show her how much.

* * *

The following two weeks were almost blissful. It was like nothing had ever happened. Her forgiving me was enough to allow me to forgive myself. We were laughing again, going out on our evening dates, and just having a wonderful time. If possible, her kisses were even sweeter. Now **that **was something I had definitely been missing. I had spent every possible moment I had with her, and when we weren't together I would call her up and we'd talk over the phone. I was almost too busy to realize that _other _things were taking place around me. Almost. 

"All right, everyone gather up!" Coach Wagner hollered, and we all huddled together. "Now, as you all know, once throughout the school year we combine PE classes for a period of one month. My junior class, which is you, will be joining together with Mr. Sampson's senior PE class. Maybe on an occasion or two we'll blend our two classes into teams, but for the most part you'll basically be sticking with your present classmates."

I heard a faint sigh of relief from a girl behind me.

"Instead of being stuck in the weight room everyday as usual, we'll be competing in almost every sport. Nothing too extravagant–friendly, competitive games. Any questions?"

As expected not a single hand was raised.

"Okay, today we're starting off simple. Capture the flag." Coach Wagner turned to face the equipment room. "You all know where the football field is. I'm right behind you kids."

Daniel slapped my back, grinning. "This will be a cinch. I'm the freakin' master of this game."

"How's that?" I asked.

A petite brunette passed by with a larger girl and both threw smiles and waves his way. Ever-the-charmer, Daniel offered a greeting in return.

"I'm a fast runner. And I love to plan the teams scheme on how to get the flag. Plus, I used to play football in my elementary school."

I smiled strangely. "What does football have to do with capture the flag?"

Daniel looked at me as if it were obvious. "Dodge the opposing side when they're chasing you."

"Ah," I shook my head emphatically. "Comprende."

Mr. Sampson and his senior PE class were already on the field before my classmates and I arrived. It looked like role was being called and about half the students were laying on the grass in, what I guessed was, either laziness or pure boredom. Probably a bit of both I assumed.

Just then, the teacher called a name I wish I had heard incorrectly. "Steven Parsons."

_Shit_.

The seniors had beat us with some underhanded behavior that went unnoticed by either of the PE coaches. Of course...We were on our way back into the locker room when some hoots and insults were being exchanged by both classes. The loudest shouts were condescending remarks from the seniors. Daniel and I had just made our way inside when I was greeted with a surprise.

Steven.

"Nice game." he grinned.

All he ever wanted was to see me lose my cool. He'd been aiming for some kind of outburst from me since we'd met. And I sure as hell wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of me losing face over a trivial school activity.

My smile was wry. "I thought so."

"How have you been, Gordo?"

I inwardly cringed. _Gordo_. I'd rather have my teachers call me that than him. "Dandy."

I wasn't going for jokes here, but he laughed anyway. A hollow, superficial laugh, but whatever.

"Well I've been dandy too. How's Lizzie?"

I cut to the chase. "She has a boyfriend."

"I know," he continued to grin. "It's that blond emo dude, right? Charlie, isn't it?"

My nod was apathetic. "Bingo."

"Hmm," he nodded thoughtfully. "Well I hope he has as good a time with her as I did."

My spine stiffened. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Again, with that nauseating laugh. "I'm just saying she's a fun girl." He paused. "A fun girl with a _lot_ to offer," he winked.

He turned and walked away with as much self-assurance as ever. I was about to go after him but someone grabbed my arm from behind. Daniel.

"Just let it go man," he advised. "That idiot ain't worth spit."

My adrenaline was pumping and I had no idea why. Was it just because of Lizzie? Did my prudent need to protect my friend really mean that much to me? My high fueled anger answered those questions for me.

* * *

Veronica noticed my uneasiness the instant we met up between classes. She took my face into her hands and forced me to look her in the eye. 

"Okay," she spoke slowly. "What happened?"

"Nothing." I tried to remove her friends but she wouldn't budge. "All right fine, I just ran into someone I didn't want to see."

"An ex-girlfriend you left high and dry?" she teased.

"No. You know Steven Parsons?"

"Popular senior?" she assessed.

"Yeah, that guy Lizzie used to date."

She removed her hands from my face. "I thought that was when she was a freshman."

"Yeah."

When I didn't elaborate she spoke. "So what's the problem? They broke up and they've both moved on. Why do you hate this guy so much?"

"I don't hate him."

Veronica shot me a pointed look.

"Okay fine, I hate him."

She chuckled and took my hand as we began walking to her 6th period. "Is there a reason you hate him?"

"You mean beside him being hateable?"

She smiled and tugged on my hand. "Reasons, please."

"Basically, he possesses all the qualities I hate about a person. Arrogance, vanity, he's boastful, obnoxious, and vain."

"Okay okay," she held her hands up to stop me. "I get it." She studied me for a moment. "Why don't you just avoid the guy?"

"I have to share a class with him for the next month."

"Ouch," she winced. The bell rang signaling students to shuffle along to their final class of the day. Veronica sighed then faced me with a mischievous smile. She then placed her mouth fully against my own to give me a longing kiss. What I didn't expect was for her to slowly run her tongue across my bottom lip. I was really starting to get into when she teasingly pulled away.

"Hopefully _that_ will put you in a better mood." She smiled coyly and pulled away from my arms.

"You little minx," I accused while grinning.


	10. Won't Be There

Harold jogged over to meet me as I was making my way over to sit with Veronica and her friends. My friend seemed to have good news because he was grinning like mad.

"Hey," he greeted as he slapped my back. This guy constantly forgot that he was such a giant and I nearly lost my balance when his hand swiftly connected with my shoulder blade. Though I had recently surpassed 5'9" I still had quite a ways to catch up with this modern-day Goliath.

"What's up?"

"Just thought you'd wanna know that there's gonna be a party this Friday."

I smiled. "I take it Miranda's going?"

His grin seemed to widen. "You know I wouldn't bother if she wasn't going. So you in?"

"I'll let Veronica know and get back to you." I gestured with my tray. "I'm actually supposed to eat lunch with her and her friends."

"Yeah, cool man. I just thought I'd let you know. See you later."

He slapped my back again. Luckily I had enough time to brace myself this time. After taking my usual seat beside Veronica I mentioned what Harold had just told me.

"Oh," her eyes visibly dimmed. "You want to go?"

I was about to ask why it would be such a big deal. _The previous party didn't go so well Gordon, _I told myself. Instantly I felt like an idiot for brining it up in the first place.

I pretended to shrug it off like no big deal. "Not particularly. I was just running it by you to see if you'd be interested."

"So you _don't _want to go?"

"Nah," I popped a fry into my mouth and then smiled. "Why don't you and I go see a movie that night instead?"

* * *

What was once a breeze had recently turned into my most dreaded class of the day. PE. Daniel wasn't too keen on sharing a class with Steven either, so we would hang back in the locker room as long as possible. 

"What are you up to this weekend?" he asked.

"I've got a date with Vero on Friday--"

"Isn't that the same day as the party?"

I chuckled. "Harold told you about it, too?"

"Nope." He shook his head. "A girl from my English class. By the time lunch came around everyone was talking about it. It's supposed to be a big deal because it's right after finals, _and _it's supposed to kick off our Spring Break."

I pulled my PE shirt over my head. "Jeez. Can you believe it's already April?"

He laughed and shrugged. "That much closer to Summer. So why don't you guys stop by the party before you go out on your date?"

I retold the conversation with Veronica and briefly explained why I didn't think it was such a great idea. Daniel sympathized, but only to an extent.

"Look man, I know you screwed up but she forgave you. Right?"

I nodded understanding. "What's your point?"

"All I'm saying is don't let her take advantage just cause you made a mistake. It's not like you did it on purpose."

Though a small part of me recognized what he was saying, I chose to ignore his words. The idea of Veronica taking advantage of me was unthinkable--almost laughable. The warning bell signaled which prompted us to leave the locker room. We were making our way over to the field when a shaggy looking boy approached us.

Without even a simple greeting, he got straight to the point: "You guys hang out with Sanchez. Right?"

"Miranda Sanchez?" Daniel asked.

"What other Sanchez matters in this school?" he laughed.

That statement surprised me for some reason. The part Miranda played here was the same one Vicki played back in my New York high school: the most popular party girl. The student body regarded both with utter respect and awe. Those who had never had an actual encounter with the girl regarded her something of an enigma. Even so, I shook my head with a half smile.

"What is this about?" Daniel pressed.

"Remember that senior party a while back? It was held in that apartment complex on Figeurora Avenue?"

My interest sparked. "She was there if that's what you're asking."

"Oh, I know she was," he lauged again and shook his shaggy hair. "She practically raped me on the dance floor."

Daniel clenched his jaw. "Is there a reason you're telling us about this?"

"I was wondering if you could get a message to her for me." He stuck his hands in his pockets. "She gave me her number but everytime I try to call she never picks up."

"Sounds like you can't take a hint," my friend grumbled. His behavior was snarky and I looked at him strangely because it was so uncharacterstic of him.

I decided to give the stranger a break. "What is it you want us to tell her?"

The late ball echoed in the hall which interrupted his response.

Daniel had already turned to leave. "We got class, Dave."

"Meet me outside the locker room after class. Will ya?"

I nodded to the boy. "No problem. What's your name?"

"Linus."


	11. Down, boy!

My mother's voice called from the bottom of the staircase. "David! Come down for dinner."

Just in time. I was finishing up the last of my homework assignments from my honors history class. Doing homework nonstop for three hours really took its toll on me. I'd worked up an appetite and the aromas from the food almost made my mouth water. After making it down the steps I grabbed my plate and chastely kissed my mother on the cheek before taking a seat at the dinner table.

Just then my father entered from his spacious office looking disheveled. I could tell he had worked up an appetite, as well. "Hello everyone." Tired as ever, managed a small smile toward my mother. "The food looks delicious, sweetheart."

I had already dug in eagerly which escaped neither of my parents' eyes. My mother chuckled lightly. "My goodness, David. You'd think we never feed you."

With my mouth full of mashed potatoes I smiled sheepishly. "I'm hungry," I explained.

Bemused, she replied: "Yes, your father and I can see that."

I had just served myself second helpings when my father spoke. "I'm surprised you joined us for dinner tonight, son."

"What do you mean?"

He undid his already loose tie. "I mean it's Friday night and you're actually home. I feel like I never see you anymore. Especially during the weekends."

"Well dad, you know I have a girlfriend and everything..."

"I understand that son, but I feel that you sometimes spend more time out and about than you do at home. Even on school nights you are out with this young lady."

"Dad, I like spending time with her. What's the big deal? It's not like I come home late when I know she and I both have school the next day."

"That's another thing," he gestured with his fork. "I've noticed that your grades have been slipping lately. You come home, rush through homework--which should be your first priority--then you go back out."

"I'm still getting good grades. Since when is a B average a bad thing?"

Mom interceded. "It's a bad thing when you simply _settle _for a grade. Your father and I know you are capable of the absolute best. You've just been doing enough to skate by which is unacceptable."

I didn't like where this conversation was going. They were making Veronica sound like a bad influence which definitely was not the case. I itched to snap back in defense but I knew that wasn't the route to go. Instead I decided to change tactic. "Okay, you guys are right. I promise I'll work on getting my grades back up." I checked my watch. "But I have a date with Veronica in an hour."

"David..." dad warned.

Holding my hand up in a pleading gesture, I said, "I don't want to cancel on her last minute. If you let me go out tonight I promise I'll stay home tomorrow."

My parents shared a gaze. As if reading each others thoughts without speaking a single word they reached an agreement. "All right," my mother patted my hand. "But remember, from now on your school work comes first."

I smiled and stood from the table. "Thank you."

* * *

"Why do you wear those hats?" 

Veronica and I were strolling through a park in a nearby neighborhood when she asked this question. Knowing I wouldn't be able to see her again until Sunday, I made a more than usual effort to make myself presentable for her. My beloved hats were steadily collecting dust in my closet and I thought this was as good a time as any to bring them out of hiding. The forest green shade of the hat matched perfectly with the retro bowling shirt I had worn that day.

Shrugging, I smiled. "They're somewhat of a collection of mine. Plus no one else ever wears these. I guess that's what I really like about my hats."

She shook her head and smiled. "Maybe there's a reason nobody wears these hats anymore."

I figured she was teasing so I decided to play along. "Are you disrespecting my hat?"

"Are you barely catching on to that?"

"Aw, c'mon. It's just a hat. It's not like I have a pimp cane to match with it."

She pointed at me, grinning. "Ah ha! You see, you even admit that it looks like a pimp hat."

"It's just a stereotype that ignorant people made up to go with the hat. Doesn't make it true."

"David," she sighed. "I thought I could laugh it off at first, but I _really _don't like these hats that you wear."

"_What_? You can't be serious."

"I am. Listen, I'm not saying you _can't _wear them. But please just don't wear them when you're out with me."

Well...this was certainly news to me. If this was maybe a month ago I would have protested and fought for a compromise. Then I remembered that I had promised myself that if she took me back I would use the opportunity to make it up to her in any way possible.

...which she did.

Sighing, I reluctantly agreed. "Fine. It's a deal."

In response she smiled and threw her arms tightly around my neck. "Thank you, sweetie."

"Does this mean I get a treat for my obedience?" I teased.

"Hmm," my brunette beauty placed her forehead against mine. "I'm thinking about what kind of kiss I should give you."

Instead of laughing I opted for a playful smirk. "Really now? What options do I have?"

"Why don't I show you, and then you can pick which one you'd prefer," she breathed against my lips and then proceeded to 'display' her 'treats'.

* * *

Wide awake I layed back against my pillow. The clock read 11:23pm. _Man it was early,_ I thought. Then I realized there were two reasons I felt so wired. The obvious reason was that I was feeling very, uh...anxious. During the past couple weeks our intimate sessions had begun to grow in intensity and passion. Vero's hands were constantly roaming too. 

Then there was the other reason.

Tonight was the same night as the party Harold had been ecstatic about. I wondered how my friends were holding up. No doubt Miranda had unsuspcting strangers under her alluring charismatic spell. I knew only Lizzie and I were immune to her persuasive 'powers'. With anyone else she could talk her way out of undesirable situations. My mind wandered over to my not-so-much-in-your-face friends. Aka, Denisse and Blake. The last I heard about them was from Lizzie who mentioned a maybe kiss.

I laughed quietly. I still couldn't wrap my mind around that pair as a romantic couple. She was, at most, an inch or two past five feet. And here comes Blake towering over us at a minimum of six feet and three or four inches high. His features were strongly defined, and almost hard. Whereas Denisses' face was smooth and porcelain-like. Opposites attract I suppose. It seemed to be true in my case, well.

I already knew it would be pointless to call Miranda. I'd probably bum myself out knowing that all my friends were out partying and I was stuck at home on a Friday night. Then I remembered that I would be stuck at home tomorrow night, too. Shit.

Maybe Lizzie was home...

She wasn't as religious about the party scene as Miranda. And the only time she would go would be because Miranda needed a ride. Maybe Miranda caught a ride with Daniel. It could happen. I had just picked up the phone to dial when an alternative came to mind. She could be out with Charlie. I frowned at the thought. Then again, would it really be a big deal if I accidentally interrupted their date?

I was halfway through dialing her number when I hung up the phone. There was no way in hell I'd pull a Steven. Reminding myself how much I couldn't stand his imposing antics I placed the telephone back on the cradel and layed back down. _I'd call the girls tomorrow..._


	12. It's Complicated

A continuous knock on my bedroom door was my wake-up call the following morning. I cracked open an eye and glanced at my clock. The neon numbers read 10:03am.

"David telephone. It's Miranda," my mother's voice carried from the other side of the door.

My ears perked up and I threw the covers off my body. I offered my mom a raspy thank you and retrieved the phone. I cleared my throat and spoke. "Sanchez--what's the deal? It's before noon on a Saturday, and you're awake."

I heard a good deal of background noise from her end. "I had Saturday school from my History teacher and this is my 20 minute break in the 4 hour block."

"Saturday school...again?" I chuckled.

"Listen, I didn't call just to say hi."

Her weary tone put me on edge. "What's going on?"

"It's Lizzie."

I stood up, immediately worried. "Is she okay? What happened?"

Miranda sighed. "I don't have all the details. All I know is that last night at the party, Charlie broke up with Lizzie. I could tell she was devastated. She was totally bummed out the rest of the night. I kept trying to get her to open up, but she_ claimed _she didn't want to talk about it."

"Why did he break up with her?" _It didn't make any sense. He was more crazy about her than she was about him._

"Like I said, I didn't get any details." She sighed again, obviously stressed. If there was anyone Miranda would go to great lenghts for, it was Lizzie. "Anyways, I think she really needs to talk to someone. Since she wouldn't talk to me about it, I was thinking maybe you could go over and talk to her."

"What makes you think she'll talk to me about it?"

My friend let out a light-hearted laugh. "Call it a hunch." I heard a girls' mumbled voice in the background. "Hey, I have to get back inside. But _please_ go over, even if it's just to say hi, or whatever. Her being alone is _so _not what she needs right now."

"Don't worry about it. I'm on my way right now."

"Thanks Gordo. Call me later and let me know how she's doing."

"You got it."

I dressed quickly and went downstairs. Just as I had arrived at the front door, I heard my father's reproachful voice. "I thought we agreed you'd stay home today, David."

Facing him, I explained. "Trust me, Dad, it isn't what you think."

"Oh?" He placed the newspaper he had been holding under his arm. "And what do I think?"

"You think I'm going to see my girlfriend, but I'm not." After noticing his disbelieving eyes I laughed briefly but continued. "All right, I know that sounded lame but I swear I'm telling the truth. That was Miranda I just got off the phone with. She told me Lizzie wasn't doing so well, so I thought I'd swing by for a bit just to see how she's holding up."

"Is Elizabeth ill?"

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Not exactly. It's a bit more personal than that. If you want you could call the McGuire's in a few minutes just to verify that, that's where I'm actually going."

My father reached for the newspaper again and smiled. "Relax, son. I believe you. Just make sure your friend is all right."

* * *

After ringing the doorbell I awaited anxiously on the McGuire front porch. Matt opened the door moments later and greeted me with an enormous grin. 

"Duuude! I got that PS3." He waved me into the living room. "Here, here check it out. I got Tekken 6, and Final Fantasy XIII."

I quickly found myself fawning over the game system. Only a few seconds had passed until I remember why I had originally come over to visit.

"Matt, I promise I'll join you for a few rounds of Tekken. But I actually came over to see Lizzie."

"C'mon!" he chided. "Just play until she wakes up."

I checked my watch. "She's still asleep?"

He simply shrugged. "She hasn't come out of her room."

That was weird. I mean, she was no early bird but it was unusual for her to still be asleep by this time. I couldn't help but think that maybe she was just wallowing away in her room. The image didn't sit well with me so I ventured up the stairs. I rapped my knuckles against the wooden door. "Liz?"

I continued this for a few more minutes and was about to give up when I heard her meek voice. "Gordo?"

"Yeah, it's me. Can I come in?"

Listening closely, I heard her lightly pad across the floor to the door. "Hey," she spoke while looking down.

"Can I come in?" I asked once more.

She waved me in with her hand, but said nothing. Her desk chair was full with skirts and hairbrushes so I opted for the floor and leaned my back against her bed. Leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, she asked, "What's up?"

Lizzie was so casual I almost laughed. Instead I asked, "How are you?"

She grimaced and swallowed. "So...Miranda told you then, huh?"

"Pretty much."

Neither of us spoke for a good amount of time. The silence was starting to get to me. And not because I'm the type of guy that gets squirmy when it's quiet. But because she was keeping something from me. My best friend unwilling to confide in me was unnerving in more ways than one. Even so, I didn't want to press her. According to Miranda, she was in a bit of a fragile state.

The blonde let out a shaky breath. "Charlie dumped me last night at the party because he thought there was still something going on between me and Steven."

My eyes narrowed. "Is there?"

She rolled her eyes and frowned. "Please, I could hardly stand him half the time."

_What?! Her statement confused the hell out of me. _"Then why do you hang out with him so often?"

"That's what Charlie said." She ran a frustrated hand through her long hair. "The reason Steven and I broke up a while back is..._was_ complicated. Okay? I can't just ignore him."

"Why not?"

Her eyes darted to the floor. "It's complicated."

I immediately detested that word. It was just an easy way for people to elude explaining themselves. Reminding myself that my friend wasn't in the best of moods, I digested my momentary frustration. "Did you tell this to Charlie?"

"Of course! But he still didn't believe me." She picked at invisible dirt underneath her fingernails. "To tell you the truth, I think Charlie was just looking for an easy cop-out just to dump me."

My head shot up. "What do you mean?"

"Like everytime Steven would talk to me, Charlie would just stand there and say nothing. Anything to placate the situation. He never bothered to put up a fight. Not once." She smiled and pulled her hair behind her ear. "Unlike you."

"Yeah, well. Steven's an imposing ass hole."

Hearing her surprised laughter lifted a weight I didn't realize I had been carrying.


	13. The Final Stretch

That week--being Spring Break--wasn't as great as I had expected it to be. My parents knew I had a project that was worth half my grade in my Economics class, so they made sure I worked diligently on it everyday before they would let me out of the house. I'd hang out with Veronica as often as her schedule would allow. When she wasn't free I'd call up my friends to see if they could hang out.

I felt like I was an eager 8 year old boy, all over again--asking if my friends could come outside to play.

Because she had no other responsibilities, Lizzie had picked up extra hours at her job. She was working 6-8 hour shifts everyday. By the time we'd have to go back to school she would need another vacation. It seemed the only one that had spare time to hang out was Miranda. When she wasn't on her serial dates, we'd hang out at a number of places. My house, the mall, or just outside Lizzie's work waiting for her shift to end.

Apparently I wasn't the only one that was anxious to see Lizzie.

When **nobody** was free, I'd go next door and have video game marathons with Matt. To be frank, that was probably the best way to relax. Even though I wasn't technically an 'adult' he'd make me feel like a carefree kid once more; throwing teasing insults back and forth, depending on who had the upperhand of the gaming matches.

Then, before I knew it, it was time for school again. Less than 3 months in the school year remained. The final stretch had arrived.

I had never been more anxious for a Monday morning to arrive. Hardly surprising myself, I practically sprang out of bed when my alarm beeped. For years I had always heard the expression that went something along the lines of _'moods are contagious.' _Bad or good this rule applied. Until this day, I never believed it.

My cheerful disposition was mirrored back by my parents at the breakfast table, then at the McGuire's as I awaited for Lizzie to come downstairs.

Mrs. McGuire presented a genial smile. "Have a seat. I just made eggs and bacon."

"No thanks, I already had breakfast."

"Really?" Her eyesbrows shot up. "Roberta is always telling me that you constantly run out the front door without even having a slice of toast."

I shrugged and smiled. "Today I woke up early enough to eat."

Footsetps interrupted our conversation as Lizzie entered the room with a look of mild surprise across her face. "Gordo, you're here early. I haven't even eaten breakfast yet." She pulled out a chair and took a seat a beside her mother at the table.

It felt a bit awkward to hover over the pair as they ate so I took a seat across from Lizzie's mother. I had just poured myself a glass of orange juice and bitten into a piece of bacon when I noticed Lizzie's expectant eyes. "Just to pass the time," I explained with a hint of a smile.

She shook her head and chuckled.

* * *

Lunch was definitely the bright spot on my first day back to school. 

After informing me that she had to stay back in class during our lunch period, Veronica prompted me to join my friends. To be honest, I couldn't even remember that last time I had sat down with them. As soon as I approached the table I noticed that something was amiss. Everyone kept exchanging confused, yet amused smiles. And to my great astonishment, everyone was silent. Well...close to everyone.

Denisse and Blake were on the other end of the table seated directly across from one another. You could see their large, blissful smiles a mile away. They spoke in hushed whispers so that not even Daniel (who was seated right beside Blake) could hear what words were being passed during the pairs' intimate session. Every few seconds Blake would reach across the table to take her small, delicate hand into one of his large bearish hands. They seemed too engrossed with one another to notice that the rest of us were looking on with hungry stares.

Either that or they simply couldn't care less.

After taking a look around the table, I couldn't decide who was the most shocked by this (somewhat) unexpected turn of events. Miranda tapped my foot under the table. I looked up and she whispered, "What are you doing here?"

I came close to laughing aloud. _What, we suddenly weren't aloud to talk?_ Even so, I spoke lowly. "Vero had to stay back in class."

She nodded in understanding then gestured to the loving couples direction. Her eyes seemed to say, _'can you believe it?'_

Chuckling, I shook my head.

The bell signaled the end of lunch and we all stood to gather our empty trays and beverages. I decided we were a safe distance away so I spoke in my regular volume to Daniel. "When did that happen?"

He ran a hand through his jet-black hair. "Harold said they got together at the beginning of Spring Break. Denisse would either go over to their house, or his brother would go meet her somewhere."

"So, if Harold already knew about them, then why did he look as shocked as everyone else at the table?"

We continued our long walk to the locker room as our chat continued. "Well," Daniel laughed suddenly. "You know how nosy Harold can be..."

Though I knew it wasn't necessary, I nodded in agreement.

"Well, obviously no one knows that better than Blake. So, when Denisse would go visit, Blake would make sure they had privacy from the prying eyes from the likes of Harold."

"Ah, comprende."

Must have been my lucky day because Steven was nowhere to be seen that day. It seemed more than a handful of people were absent in our usual conjoined PE classes. Since we didn't have enough people to create several teams, our teacher instructed our Junior class to the usual weight training room. The hour passed quickly and I eventually found myself wrapped up in Vero's arms as we met between this class and the next. Though the tongue action she had recently resorted to was always eagerly reciprocated, I didn't really feel comfortable doing this out in the open.

I attempted to pull away more than once. The third time I tried this she regarded me with questionable eyes. "What's wrong?"

My eyes darted around to passing students. "Maybe this isn't such a good time."

She laughed. "It's always a good time, babe." She moved in, and just as before, I backed away. Her eyes became dark. "What the hell?"

"Look, it isn't that I don't want to. It's just that I don't think it's uh...appropriate right here in front of everyone," I explained.

"Since when have you cared about kissing me in front of other people?"

"Since our kisses have become more," I leaned in to whisper, "heavy."

"Oh my gosh," she sounded exasperated. "Who cares? It's not like we're _making _people watch."

Her words made sense but something in me wasn't listening. It was almost as if a part of me didn't want to understand her what she was saying. I don't know. It just didn't feel..._right_ anymore. What the hell was going on with me?

Ever since my parents had put me on a type of school 'probation' my grades has easily, and steadily worked their way back up to my traditional 'A' status. I sat at my desk bored out of my mind. My homework had been completed for hours and I had already eaten dinner. There was nothing to do. Not even my new unread book on Martin Scorsese interested me. Something was gnawing at me and I knew exactly what it was.

Veronica.

I felt bad about this afternoon, but then when I recalled our conversation I realized something. What did I have to feel bad about? It wasn't as if I was insulting her. All I did was let her know how I felt about the situation. And it wasn't like I was lying--I was upfront, and truthful with her. Wasn't that what boyfriends were supposed to do?

Not really certain it was the right move, I dialed her cell phone. She picked up on the fourth ring. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me." Without giving her a chance to reply, I continued. "Listen about earlier, I think we need to talk, I--"

"David," she pleaded, "please let me go first." I did as she asked and remained silent. She pressed further, "I don't know why I flipped out on you earlier. I'm sorry, _really._ Please let's just forget about it. Okay?"

Vero had never apologized to me before. Probably because she never had reason to. That realization was so admirable that I didn't even have to think about it. "Sure," I smiled into the phone.

She let out a relieved breath and laughed. "Okay, good."

We talked for about almost an hour. I was just short of ending the conversation when she mentioned something that sparked my interest. A party that was this upcoming weekend. Parties had been labeled taboo in our relationship for obvious reasons so you would understand my tentative reaction. When I didn't latch on to the idea right away, she chided me on. "C'mon David. My friend Michelle was invited to a college party and she doesn't want to go alone."

"Are you sure?" I asked in a serious tone. Neither of us said it, but I'm sure we were thinking the same thing.

"Believe me," she spoke with airy confidence. "I'm absolutely sure about this."


	14. Two Surprises, One Night

I didn't realize 10:30 was early for a party. There weren't too many people scattered around yet. The house occupied a sizable lot and stood two stories high. We quickly realized it was a little too early to mingle with the crowd. I could probably credit it to the fact that there wasn't a crowd to mingle with yet. 

And when I say 'we' I'm referring to Veronica, her friend Michelle, Lizzie, Miranda, and of course myself. It turns out this college shinding had been in the social loop for a few weeks now. What _didn't _come about as a surprise was that Miranda had been personally invited much further in advance than Vero's friend, Michelle.

Miranda claimed she had to come because people expected her presence. But mostly she used it as an excuse to 'get Lizzie back out there'. The breakup with Charlie had knocked her off center, but both Miranda and I knew she would recover well enough. Though our friend had yet to retain her old light-hearted ways, the hazy clouds had already begun to lift with each passing day.

Every few minutes a small group of people would come waltzing through the front door. When the beloved kegs began making their much-appreciated arrival the host ended up leaving the door wide open for newcomers. Then, before I knew it, an hour had passed and it was getting harder to walk from one side of the room to the other. Things were going great for a while. The girls were dancing and Vero would occasionally drag me from my seat on one of the numerous chairs to join them.

Then. The unthinkable happened.

We were dancing to a recent hip hop chart-topper when I noticed a blonde not too far from our small group. She was surrounded by three guys and appeared slightly uncomfortable. It wasn't until she smiled did I recognize her. It was Chloe. The girl I had drunkenly made out with at another party.

_Shit._

Alarm bells went off. What if she saw me? Would she mention it? Did she even remember? With my luck, she undoubtedly would. I made sure to keep my back facing her as we danced. Since I wasn't a big fan of dancing I had no idea that you gradually move across the floor. It wasn't until we made our way close to one of the walls did I start to panick. That's where she standing.

I needed an excuse to get the heck outta there. "I need water," I shouted over the music.

Veronica squeezed my arm. "Get me a drink while you're at it."

Already turning to leave, I asked: "Water?"

"A beer."

I briefly entertained the thought of protesting then thought better of it. Who was I to tell her what to do? "Sure."

My eyes were on floor as I turned to leave. I didn't want to slip on empty beer bottles or spilled drinks. I'd seen it happen too many times. I lightly bumped into another body. I mouthed an apology before I looked up.

"Watch it, shithead," came a deep voice.

I scowled at the burly guy. He was standing with two other guys so I knew better than to bite back with an insult. My head was half turned when I realized he was part of the trio of boys that was standing before Chloe.

He persisted. "What the hell's your problem?"

Not drawing attention to myself was out the window.

I kept my head down. "Dude, I said I'm sorry."

"Leave him alone, Joey," came Chloe's voice. Surprisingly, he relented.

"Thanks." I kept our eye contact short and smiled briefly before turning away to leave. Apparently, half a second of eye contact was all she needed to recognize me. Her eyes widened with genuine surprise and her mouth formed the shape of a small 'o'. Not giving her the opportunity to speak I made my way over to one of the spots where drinks were being handed out.

* * *

Eventually I elbowed and shouldered my way back to the foursome. It wasn't until I was within a few feet did I realize that Lizzie and Miranda were nowhere in sight. I handed Vero her drink. "Where'd the girls go?" 

Michelle waved a hand in dismissal. "A couple of guys came and whisked them away."

The girls shared the cup of beer and it was empty in a matter of seconds. Wow...

Vero leaned close. "Where'd you get this from?"

I pointed to one of the crowded corners of the room. "The guy in the red shirt is tending one of the kegs over there. I could go get drinks for you two, if you want."

My girlfriend grabbed her friends' hand and grinned at me. "It's okay, we got it. Be right back," she winked before disappearing into the crowd of constantly moving bodies.

This was weird. I always had someone to talk to at one of these things. Not having all of my friends here was unsettling for some odd reason. Ever since Blake and Denisse had gotten together it seemed they never had time for the rest of us anymore. Neither of us really ninded though. They seemed blissfully happy with the other and no one wanted to interfere with that. So, the remaining boys (Daniel and Harold) had decided to downplay for the night and visit a local arcade.

I was seldom a shy person but I was a far cry from a social butterfly. With that in mind, I began searching for Miranda and Lizzie. Only...I wasn't able to. It was like one minute I had turned down one of the narrow hallways, and in the next instant the person I was avoiding stood right before me.

"David, right?"

I said it once and I'll say it again. Shit.

"Yeah." I made sure to look distracted, hoping to dissuade her from making conversation. No such luck...

She looked hurt. "You uh, you don't remember me?"

Her tone made me feel guilty. I sighed. "No, of course I remember you. Chloe, right?"

The blondes' brown eyes lit up. "Yes! Listen uh..." she pulled a lock of styled hair behind her ear. "I just wanted to say that I'm usually not like that. I mean like at all."

"Okay," I nodded politely. "But why bother explaining this to me? Not to sound rude but we don't even know each other."

"I know, but I felt really bad about if afterward cause I saw you leave with this girl. She looked really worried so I assumed she was your girlfriend."

What? I didn't leave with Veronica that night. The only person I saw after we made out was Lizzie and Charlie. Oh, she must have thought Lizzie was my girlfriend. Not wanting to draw out the conversation any longer I let Chloe believe what she believed.

"Oh right. Well my girlfriend is here tonight," I peered around. "I'm actually looking for her right now."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "So she doesn't know what happened between us?"

I furrowed my brow. "No, she does. But only because I came clean about it afterward."

Chloe looked at me flabbergasted. "You _told_ her?"

"Yeah, of course." I shrugged. "I mean, I kinda had to, you know?"

A light suddenly shined in her eyes. She was looking at me differently now. Almost as if I impressed her. The conversation had obviously reached its lull so I took the opportunity to check-out. "Well," I nodded. "I'd better keep looking."

"Y-yeah," she stammered and watched me leave.

I searched the dance floor once more and spotted both my friends. Miranda was dancing with two guys at once which didn't surprise me. And Lizzie was close by dancing as well...just not as provocatively. I made my way over. The girls noticed me at the same time and approached me together. Their dancing partners (all three of them) shot me disdainful looks.

"Where've you been, Gordon?" Miranda asked.

"Looking for Veronica." I searched the crowd. "Have you guys seen her?"

"Nope," she fanned herself. A guy attempted to dance with her from behind even though she was just standing there. She winked and held up a finger that said, _'one second'_.

Lizzed spoke up. "Have you checked upstairs?"

"Oh yeah!" Miranda's eyes lit up. "There's a bunch of people up there."

"I heard it's just bedrooms. You know...with beds," I said.

"Translation: it's an orgy fest up there." Lizzie jested.

"Hey," Miranda cut in. "Maybe she's using one of the bathrooms. The one down here has a line the circles around the house."

"I'm heading upstairs then."

Lizzie took hold of my elbow. "I'll go with you."

The persistent boy had already distracted our friend with another dance.

When we reached the base of the staircase I asked, "Are you having fun?"

"Actually I am." She grinned.

I eyed her with a strange smile. "You sound a little surprised by that admission."

"It's just that I haven't had a night out since me and Charlie...you know."

Dammit. I had promised Miranda I'd steer clear of this subject tonight. I steered our conversation to safer ground. "If I haven't said it before, he's an idiot."

"Oh no, you've made sure to remind of that whenever you get the chance," she said seriously and we both laughed.

We stood before our first door. I looked down at Lizzie. "How do we know which one is the bathroom?"

She shrugged. "Just knock."

Raising my hand, preparing for a knock, I suddenly heard moans from the other side. Immediately I dropped my hand. "That's obviously not the bathroom."

Lizzie laughed and crinkled her nose. "I _hope _that's not the bathroom."

We had the same luck with the next two doors. As we approached the fourth door I noticed a small strip of light emitting from the bottom. Luckily, we didn't hear anything so I tried for the knob. Unlocked. I pushed open the door expecting to see a couple on the other side groping each other. That's exactly what I got. Unfortunately, it wasn't something I could laugh about. The guy looked pissed that someone had interrupted his intimate session with the brunette. The girls' top had been discarded on the floor and she regarded me with a triumphant smile.

It was Veronica.

"Oh my G-..." I heard Lizzie's startled voice from behind.

"Glad you could make the show, baby." She cooed.

I didn't know what to say or think. Instead I just stood there like an idiot--gawking.

Her dark eyes were glossy with the consumption of alcohol. "You look...surprised." She chuckled and climbed off the confused boy.

"What, what are you..." I sputtered.

"Let's just call this old-fashioned payback." Her tone changed to contemptuous. "I wanted you to feel what I felt--only worse. I wanted this experience to stick with you. Even scar you. I wanted you to actually _see _me with someone else."

I swallowed hard. "But I thought you forgave me, that we--"

"Oh _please_! What girl in her right mind would forgive a cheating bastard?" She spat out. "I played along this whole time, just _waiting _for an opportunity to burn your ass." Her smile was condescending. "I think I played my cards beautifully. You stopped hanging out with your friends, you spent all of your time on me. Even your grades dropped. For **me**." She leaned in as if she were sharing a secret. "That last part wasn't part of the plan, just a side perk."

"You fuckin' bitch."

Veronica's scornful voice had been hitting me like bricks at 90 miles an hour so it took me several long moments to register Lizzie's words. It was no surprise that I forgot Lizzie had been standing there the entire time. She rarely cursed, and when she did she was never so abrasive.

The brunette took a step forward. "Back off, McGuire. This doesn't concern you. Why don't you scamper off and try to snag another boyfriend? Though, you _do _seem to have a little trouble holding onto a man, don't cha?"

My eyes bore into her. "Hey..." my voice became deathly low when I took a step to close the gap between us. My face was directly above hers. "Shut up."

Her defiant streak flickered a little and she appeared taken by my sudden boldness. She faltered, but only for a second. "You and me...we're done!"

I scowled but somehow managed to keep my voice even. "No arguments here, babe."

Lizzie and I didn't speak as we walked away from the doorway. I heard the door slam shut. "I'm getting Miranda. We are _so _out of here."

From the stairs, to the front door, I didn't say a word. Prying Miranda away from a party usually required a lot more than light coaxing. But all she needed was to see the distress in Lizzie's eyes. Without offering an explanation we walked away from the boisterous house. Not until we entered Lizzie's small car did Miranda raise question.

"Are Veronica and Michelle getting another ride?"

"I think Veronica's getting a ride right now," I retorted.

Lizzie cut off Miranda's confused reply. "Trust me, they'll be fine."

And with that, we were off.

* * *

After dropping off a confused, yet concerned Miranda we finally arrived home. Lizzie didn't get out of the car right away. Neither did I. We remained silent but I hardly noticed it. My muse had taken over and I was off in Gordoland. Veronica's words kept replaying in my mind. Like a scratched cd; over and over again. 

I felt her shift beside me. "Gordo." When I didn't respond she lightly placed a hand on my leg. "Are you okay?"

As I turned to face her, I was certain my face said it all. My eyes were dead, face stoic.

"I think I already know the answer to this question, but...do you want to talk about it?"

She was trying to help, but it was like she was pouring salt on my fresh wound. Sighing, I said, "No thanks. At least not yet, anyway."

"That's okay." I faced her and she offered an affectionate but weak smile.

We exited the Honda and for once she walked me to my door. Lizzie echoed my earlier words. "She's an idiot."

I forced out a dormant chuckle. "Yeah..."

"I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

I noddedly glumly and kept my gaze downward.

She sighed, "Oh Gordo..." With that stepped in and wrapped her arms around me. I responded the same and tucked my head in close. "I wish I knew what to do, or say." Her voice came out muffled because her face was close against my chest.

I let out a long, drawn out sigh. "I just wish I knew what to think. I'm confused as hell right now."

"I would be, too. Being manipulated and all."

"That's not what's got me dazed. It's...how I _feel_. I mean, I thought I really cared a lot about her. It's like I'm hurt by her actions but not about _her. _Not about losing her."

Lizzie pulled her head back a little to peer up at me.

"Am I making any sense?"

"A little..."

Her eyes became grave. "Are you going to be okay?"

The deep and genuine look in her eyes finally put me at ease. "Yeah. And before you ask, yes I'm sure."

She reached up and placed a feather light kiss on my cheek. Before she could fully pull away from my arms, I took her face into both my hands. "Thanks, McGuire." I pulled her face close and left an affectionate kiss on her cool forehead. We stood there for awhile. Remaining in the same standstill position. My hands cupping both sides of her face, and her small delicate hands grasping both my wrists.

* * *

A/N: Was the outcome surprising or predictable? See you next time, kiddies. :P 


	15. Special Treatment

Sunday was surprising. I still felt like I'd hit the bottom, but by the end of the day, I knew there'd be light at the end of the tunnel.

Lizzie had called that morning. The conversation was tentative at first, but then we got into the nitty gritty.

"Are you going to tell her?" she asked. "Or are you going to wait until Monday when everyone at school is talking about it?"

I didn't bother with addressing the issue of gossip. "Would you mind filling her in? I don't have the energy to do it myself."

"Sure. And let me give you the heads up while I can."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll know she'll want to confront you face-to-face with this. Just to verify with her own two eyes that you're not dying from heartache."

I allowed myself a brief half smile. "Was it that bad when she did it to you?"

"Mm, I've had better days spent with my dad drilling me about boys. She means well, so you can't fault her for caring."

"Fair enough." I said. "Any advice before she starts grilling me?"

She stood mute for a bit, considering my question. "Don't answer her questions right away. Then she'll ask you even more questions just because she knows you're not telling the truth."

"Copy that."

* * *

"This really isn't necessary." I said. 

The girls had been fussing over me ever since their initial arrival at my house this early Sunday morning. Miranda had been briefed my Lizzie before the duo made their way over to my house. They acted as if I'd contracted some kind of lethal virus and I only had 48 hours to live. After coming to terms with knowing they weren't going to relent, I figured it was best to sit back and bask in their soothing treatment.

And how could I not?

Having these two tend to me as if I were the most fragile thing in the world was great, to say the least. Being the center of attention felt terrific. It was certainly new, and I loved every minute of it.

When all the dramatics were out of the way, the girls insisted on spending the day at Six Flags.

Waiting in line the long lines to ride didn't suck as usual, either. They'd take turns leaning against my side with an arm snaked around my waist. Sometimes a simple, physical comforting gesture could be helpful in more ways than any heartfelt words one could muster up. I found myself laughing much sooner than I expected to do so, too.

That realization tasted bittersweet. On the one hand, I took a small comfort in knowing that I wasn't as emotionally attached to Veronica as I thought I'd been all along. That's where the negative side came into play. I knew I had been fooling myself the entire time. Either that, or she had just been _that _good at manipulating me.

How would I ever mange to trust the next girl that would enter my life? I forced myself to push to idea aside. At least for now. I'd deal with the issue when it presented itself. All I had to focus on at the moment was enjoying the comfort and undivided attention my two best friends were showering me with. Which, in truth, hardly took much of an effort.

"Really," I repeated. "This isn't necessary. I could carry my own stuff."

Lizzie and Miranda were carrying their purses along with the prizes I'd won at different booths. Miranda was holding a colorful stuffed animal snake around her neck, and Lizzie was currently shouldering an oversized Tweety Bird.

"Gordo," Miranda said. "We've got it. Just kickback because this kind of thing happens once in a blue moon."

I reached in for the snake. "C'mon..."

She swatted my hand.

"Hey!"

And this way how the remainder of the afternoon played out. Back-to-back childish antics from all parties involved. For once, Miranda even ignored her usual habits of flitrting with any guy. I could tell today was imporant to her. She truly valued our friendship and I admired that.

Our trio topped the day by watching a couple of rented movies at Lizzie's house. A little after 9 we started heading out. Before I could make it to the front door, Matt pestered me about hours of gaming I had promised not too long ago. I assured him I would cash in on my promise the upcoming Friday.

* * *

I thought I'd be dreading Monday morning. Afraid to face the masses, or more namely Veronica. But my friends had doused that fire. Everything would be fine. The betrayal was still there, of course. Being lied to and manipulated. The fact that I hadn't been in love with her was the bottomline and defining factor. I held my pride and sanity in tact with that truth. My comfort blanket, if you will. And I intended on riding out that card. 

Miranda had even offered to beat Veronica down. I knew it was meant as a joke, but I could tell she would do it in a heartbeat if I were the type to crave revenge. The initial drama had passed, and I didn't think it wise to stir up more trouble.

Monday word got around unbelieveably fast. It had been a long day. Let's just say by the time my weight training class came around, I was, in a word, irritable.

Steven stood in my path on my way to the locker room. "How's Lizzie?

"Can't you chase another ex of yours?" I said.

He didn't miss a beat. If anything, my question made him smile all the more. "Single life got you down, Gordon?"

I made sure my smile matched his. "I'm sure you would understand how that goes."

The Parson grin flickered. "Oh, I do just fine. Tell Lizzie I said hi."

"Tell her yourself."

I walked away, knowing I'd throw a punch if I stayed put a minute longer.

* * *

A/N: Whoever's reading this...SORRY! Sorry for the wait and sorry for the crappy chapter. Personally, I'm a fan of dialogue, and it was scarce in this installment. Fear not! I'll have plenty more in the next chapter. It should be up by, if not before, the first week of June. Okay dokes...see ya kiddies ;) 


	16. I Want That

Compared to Monday and my minor rift with Steven, the remainder of the week went by smoothly. The highlight of everyday was lunch. Weight training with Daniel sometimes came in a close second. We talked mostly about our friends, but it was a comfort to know that no subject was off limits between us. Even after I rehashed my ordeal with Veronica, he lent an open ear and proposed encouraging words. He must have thought we were getting too touchy-feely at one point, because he broke the tension with a lame joke.

"This is why I prefer the single life," Daniel had said.

I briefly entertained the thought that his outlook on relationships was absolutely the best way to go about it all. Especially in high school. How many couples actually made it past the one year mark?

My mind was changed the very next day at lunch.

Our customary septet was sitting at our usual table near the largest tree in the yard. Well. It was more accurate to say that it was five of us, and Denisse and Blake were sort of at the edge of the table together. Those two were inseparable, as of late. Though we all shared the same table, the new couple rarely contributed to the conversation.

Blake had just reached up to tug on one of Denisse's wavy red tresses when Harold decided to ruin their romantic moment.

"How long is this gonna keep up?" Harold sounded annoyed.

His brother responded with a grin without looking away from his girlfriend. "Maybe you should stop staring and eat your lunch."

Blake giving Harold attitude was so ass backwards that we all started to laugh. Denisse must have thought his words held merit because she awarded him with a brief, tender kiss.

Of course Lizzie and Miranda had to coo at the same time. "Awwww..."

All Harold did was roll his eyes.

Though the moment was somewhat comical, I snapped out of it. Daniel's outlook on the dating world may have worked well for him, but it didn't suit me. Seeing Blake and Denisse together verified what I already knew. I wanted that for myself. Everything from the lingering looks, to soft touches, and goofy grins that somehow become permanently attached to your face.

* * *

The caller ID said it was the McGuire household. Lizzie had said she would be working today into the early evening. I figured her manager probably sent her home early so I picked up the phone. 

"Hello?"

"Gordo!" It was Matt. "It's Friday, you said you would come over to try out all my new games. I mean, they're not really that new anymore because I play them all the time, but you still have to try them out. Dude, they're awesome!"

I laughed. "Take it easy. I promised I'd come over today, and a promise is a promise." I stood and stretched. "I'll be over in a couple of minutes."

Matt anxiously pulled open the front door before I even had a chance to knock. "Hey!" he said.

I could tell he was all worked up over this. I smiled in return. "Ready to get whipped?"

"No way," he shook his head. "I've been practicing all week just so I could finally beat you at a game. I remember when you always beat me at Sonic and Tetris."

Three other boys that appeared to be Matt's age were spread out in front of the new game console. They straightened when I made my way over. I retrieved a hand from one of my pockets to offer a little wave. "Hey guys."

Matt came over to stand next to me. He pointed to each boy, from left to right. "That's George, Josh, and Luke."

It was obvious they were all going through the "_change_" just like Matt. The only difference was that he was the only one that didn't look like he was handling it too poorly. It was a little weird at first to be hanging out with a group of kids; but it wasn't half bad. Anytime I joined the conversation they would all stop playing with the PS3 just so they wouldn't miss a word.

Each of them, including Matt, looked at me as if I possessed a lifetime of knowledge. It was probably the naive assumption that goes along with thinking older kids are "so cool". Then again, they seemed equally eager to hear all about high school life. I certainly couldn't blame them for their curiousity. They would all be attending my high school this upcoming Fall.

I took a break from the nonstop gaming and wandered into the kitchen to join Mrs. McGuire.

"I'm surprised you're still here, Gordo."

"Why?" I said.

"Usually a boy your age wouldn't be caught dead with kids Matt's age."

Shrugging, I said, "It's no big deal. I promised him I'd come over, so here I am."

She smiled as she prepared herself a snack. "You know he nags Lizzie all the time about you."

"Liz never told me anything." I pulled up a chair. "What does he bug her about?"

"Just that he wants you to come visit more often when she isn't here. That's why he invited you over on this specific day. He knew his sister had to work this afternoon."

I was surprised. "Wow...I had no idea."

"That he admired you so much?" She didn't give me a chance to respond and continued to smile. "Even Sam gets a little jealous at times."

The afternoon gave way to night and I was starting to get a little restless. I was about to say my goodbyes to everyone when Lizzie came in through the front door. A hushed silence fell over the living room.

I was caught off guard and I looked to Matt for an answer. He only shook his head and remained focused on the video game. When I looked over at the rest of the boys, my confusion waned. All three of his friends had turned scarlet. I miraculously managed not to laugh aloud. I had to let it out so I coughed instead.

Lizzie made her way over. "Hey boys."

Only Matt spoke. His voice was flat. "Hi."

"How was work McG?" I said.

"Long, as usual." She let her long hair out of her bun and ruffled her blonde locks. "What are you doing here?"

"Cashing in on game time."

"I see." Her playful expression hinted at my empty hands.

"My turn just ended," I explained.

She plopped down on the empty couch beside me. "Ugh...I'm pooped."

I placed my arm around her shoulders and she leaned into my side. "You'll live."

"Mm, I sure hope so." She lazily placed an arm across my waist to snuggle in closer. This gesture gave me an instant flashback to months ago. Denisse's car had broken down and we were stranded, along with Miranda in the dead of Winter. Lizzie had cuddled close it attempt to share body heat. I remember being a little uncomfortable with the close proximity, but now it didn't bother me in the very least.

I was surprised when I looked away from Lizzie to find George, Josh, and Luke practically gaping at us. Or more namely me.

Mrs. McGuire walked up to the blond boy of the bunch with the phone in her hand. "Luke, it's your sister."

Her presence sort of snapped all three of them out of it.

He took the phone. "Hello? Oh yeah." He checked his watch. "I'm ready to go."

Lizzie's body was almost completely limp against me. I shook her shoulder. "Liz...Liz."

"Hmm..."

"Just go to bed."

After walking her to the base of the stairs, I finally said my goodbyes to everyone. Matt walked me to the door.

"You could come over again tomorrow if you want," he said anxiously.

My hand was on the knob when the doorbell rang. "Sure. I'll come over after I get some homework finished." I opened the door. Holy s-

It was Chloe.

She looked just as taken aback as I was. The girl blinked a few times before speaking. "Is Luke here?"

"Y-yeah." I stepped back to allow the smaller boy to walk past. Even after he passed his sister and walked down the paved walkway, Chloe stayed rooted on the spot.

"Um," she started. "I thought Matt only had an older sister."

I almost forgot Matt was still standing there until he spoke. "I do. Gordo's just here trying out the new games."

Somehow, I ended up walking Chloe to her car with her brother. She fumbled with her car keys. "Do you need a ride home?"

"No, I actually just live right next door."

She locked her eyes on my house. Almost as if she were making a mental note. "Good to know." She smiled then joined her patient brother.


	17. We're Keeping Each Other Warm

Because the school year was winding down, the workload from teacher's was starting to thin out almost dramatically. Lucky me, I only had weekend homework from my math and chemistry classes to deal with. I hadn't left my room since I had awakened; not even for breakfast. After finishing up my work, I showered, dressed, and managed to venture downstairs before eleven o'clock.

I stopped by the kitchen where my parents appeared to be having a late breakfast. "Bye guys."

My father was suprised. "We didn't even know you were awake, son."

"You don't want to eat before you leave?" mom gestured to a plate of toast.

"No thanks," I waved. "I'll have something at the McGuire's."

"Weren't you there yesterday?"

"Yes."

"Two days in a row visiting Elizabeth," dad said. "Your girlfriend doesn't mind?"

Oh. right. I never told them. "We uh, actually broke up. Besides, I'm actually going over to hang out with Matt."

"Why didn't you say anything, sweetie?" mom said.

I shrugged. "It wasn't a big deal. Honestly."

"Are you sure you don't want to eat here first?"

"I'm fine." I started walking away from the kitchen. "I'll be at Lizzie's. Call me if you need me."

A red car pulled up alongside the curb as I walked across my lawn to Lizzie's. The sun was shining especially bright this Saturday afternoon, so I had to squint to make out the people inside the vehicle. I didn't have to look long because Luke stepped out from the passenger's side. I waited for him in the McGuires' pathway.

"Hey man," I smiled.

"Hi."

We walked the path to the front door.

"How do you know my sister?" Luke said.

"What? Why?" The question was so out of the blue I had to ask.

"I don't know. She was acting really weird in the car yesterday after she picked me up."

"Oh. I met her at a party not too long ago." I raised my arm to knock but dropped it back down before doing so. I looked down at the younger boy. "Why? Did she say something?"

He shrugged. "She tried asking me stuff about you, but I didn't have anything to say 'cause I don't really know you."

"Oh," I nodded. I had just raised my hand again to knock but Matt beat me to it.

"Hey! You both made it." He enthusisastically slapped my hand. "I thought I heard voices." He opened the door wide. "C'mon, let's go upstairs. I set up the system in my room."

I passed Mrs. McGuire on the steps.

"Hello," I said.

She smiled knowingly in Matt's direction and kept her voice low. "Are you planning to make this a habit?"

"We'll see," I shrugged which made her chuckle.

George was already waiting for us inside his room. Hello's were exchanged between us.

"Where's Josh?" I asked.

"His mom foced him to go to a baseball game with his stepdad," Matt explained. "But he said he would be here by two o'clock."

My turn had just come to a close when I felt my legs begin to tingle. Great. They had fallen asleep. I stood from my spot on the ground to try and get some feeling back into my stiff legs. Ow. Sonofabitch. "I'll be back you guys."

"Where are you going?" Matt asked.

"To look for a cleaver."

"What?"

"Nothing. I'll be right back."

I thought it would be a good idea to try and do laps up and down the steps. I was only a few feet outside Matt's door when I decided against it. Man. I hoped it wouldn't be this bad when I grew old. After walking a few paces down the hall, I stopped in front of Lizzie's room. The door was closed, but I could still hear 80's music coming from the other side.

I cupped my hands around my mouth and pressed my face against the door. "Can Lizzie come outside and play today?"

The volume on the music decreased after a few moments. She pulled open the door and smiled. "You're here _again_? Don't you have a social life outside of my brother, Gordon?" she teased.

"Uh..."

She laughed. "Are you okay?"

No wonder she hadn't come out of her room yet. She was still in her pajamas. Little baby blue shorts, and a matching spaghetti strap top. The girl certainly made formidable eye candy.

"Hi," I said.

"After ten seconds of silence, that's all you have to say?"

"Well. Yeah." I grinned.

She waved me in and closed the door behind me. Her messy hair was so uncharacteristic that I had to laugh. Just because, I ruffled it up a bit.

"Hey!" she swatted my hand away. "Watch the hair."

"Oh, who are you kidding? It looked bad before I even touched it."

"Give me a break. I haven't showered yet."

I looked around the room. "That would explain the odor."

"Haha..." she said dryly.

"You know," I began. "You make a very bad hostess."

"Hey! If you have a problem, you could complain to Matt. I'm not the one that invited you over today."

"I'm not talking about today."

"Then what _are _you talking about?"

"Last night, after you got home," I said. "You didn't even try to entertain me before you fell asleep."

"When you get a job, we can try this conversation again. Okay?"

I laughed in spite of myself. "Fair enough." My stomach grumbled as I made myself comfortable on the floor. "Did you eat breakfast yet?"

"No, I skipped it." She was folding clothes that were randomly thrown across her bed. "I'm supposed to have lunch with Miranda. You want to come with?"

"Sure. Where you guys headed, anyways?"

"In-N-Out."

I grinned. "Sweet. I'm surprised you could book Miranda on a Saturday. She doesn't have a date for once?"

Lizzie smiled in returen. "Oh, never fear. She has a date all right. But it's for later tonight. That's why she asked me to hang out for lunch."

Matt opened the door and cast his sister an annoyed look. "Gordo! C'mon dude, you're missing it."

"I'm coming," I said as I picked myself up off the floor. I looked back at Lizzie before closing the door. "Let me know when you're ready to head out."

"Yeah, sure." I heard her turn the stereo back up as I made my way back toward Matt's room.

* * *

"I swear I could _live_ off their milkshakes!" Miranda declared from her seat beside me. 

"No way," Lizzie disagreed from across the booth. "I'm all about their fries."

Both my friends sent me a pointed look.

"What?" I said.

"Well?" Lizzie said. "You're the tie breaker. What's better? Their fries or their milkshakes?"

I shrugged and took another bite from my cheesburger. "I'm a burger fan."

They wasted no time scoffing at me. Lizzie even threw a fry in my direction. Of course I ate it after it hit the tip of my nose. The following few minutes were mostly spent in silence as we each dug into our meals. In-N-Out had become a regular for our trio over the past school year. It was weirdly sacred because neither of us ever wanted to bring Daniel and the rest of our crowd. By the time I finished, I felt satisfied, even a little stuffed. I sighed in contentment and stretched my right arm across the back of the booth.

"So," I began. "Who's the lucky winner tonight, Sanchez?"

"If you're referring to my date, you're absolutely right...he is lucky."

Her response made me smile. "Is he going to _get _lucky?"

She spoke seriously and gestured with her beverage. "Oh you know, I was thinking about breaking out my whips. Maybe a metal chain or two to end the evening right."

Lizzie had been laughing since whips were mentioned. "Hey, whoa! Maybe you should keep those details to yourself."

Miranda suddenly sunk lower in her seat. "Shit."

"What?" I said.

"Look who's here." She quickly looked near the entrance then back down at our table.

I didn't recognize anyone near the front door. Lizzie had turned in her seat to scope out the group of people that had just walked in. She suddenly burst into laughter. Miranda kicked her under the table.

"Shut up!"

"Ow!"

"Who is it?" I said.

"Carl," Miranda muttered.

"Who's Carl?"

"Denisse's older brother," Lizzie explained. "Randa went out with him once last Winter, and she never called him back. He's basically still gaga over her."

"Damn Sanchez," I laughed. "A little cold hearted, huh?"

"Would you guys lower your voices? I don't want him to know I'm here."

"Oh _Miranda_," I made sure to emphasize on her name loudly.

Her eyes widened and she turned slowly to face me in shock. "You are gonna get it!" She hissed.

Lizzie turned in her seat again and grinned. "Maybe I should call him over."

"If you do," Miranda whispered. "I'm going to find a way to get rid of him once and for all."

"How are you going to do that? You've been trying to shake him for months," Lizzie said.

"Oh, I have my ways." She then sidled up against my side, almost to make it look like we were snuggled up together in the booth. It hardly took much of an effort to appear that way since my arm was already spread across the back of our booth.

"You know I could easily admit to him that this is just a front."

"C'mon you guys," Miranda begged. "Let's just get out of here."

Lizzie pouted. "You're no fun, Randa."

"I think our school's population would disagree with you."

I laughed. "Let's go, Madame Conceited." I slid out of the booth and collected all of our trash.

"Thanks baby," Miranda cooed.

"Sure thing, sweetums," I replied. I was just about to ask Lizzie where my thank you was before a voice broke in.

"Hi Miranda."

Uh oh.

"Hey Carl!" Lizzie greeted enthusiastically.

I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing.

Miranda forced out a stiff smile. "Hello."

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" I grinned smugly.

Her anger flared very briefly. I probably would have missed it if I had blinked. Then she suddenly smiled with great satisfaction. She took my hand and dug her nails into the backs on my knuckles. "Carl, this is my boyfriend, David."

Now it was my turn to smile stiffly. If I wasn't a guy, I'd let her know how much pain she had me in. "Hey," I held out my free hand.

He appeared dejected but shook my hand anyways. "Hi there. Um...it was nice seeing you again Miranda."

"You too."

He kept his eyes locked on her for a bit before dipping his head. "I'll see you at school."

The three of us walked out to the parking lot as the sun was beginning to set. I yanked my hand away from her deadly grasp when we were a safe distance away. "Jeez Miranda. You left marks with your lethal nails."

"You could've saved yourself the pain if you hadn't given me that stupid smile of yours."

I rubbed the back of my hand. "I'm sorry, but that was too fun to pass up."

"Let's see," Lizzie said as she took my somewhat injured hand into both of hers. She examined it using the dim lights from the parking lot. "Dang girl! One of your nails made him bleed a little."

"It did?" I looked down and noticed a small line of blood.

"What?" Miranda came closer to verify Lizzie's claim. She sighed. "I'm sorry, Gordo. Let's go back to my house. I've got some band-aids there."

"Don't you have to get ready for your date?" Lizzie said.

"It's cool. We could hang out at my house until he picks me up." She checked her cell. "Which won't be for another hour."

"You never told us who the guy was," I said. We all piled up in Lizzie's Honda and made our way back home.

"His name is Linus."

"Wait. Is this the same Linus that came up to me and Daniel?"

She turned in her seat to face me. She was obviously surprised. "When did this happen?"

"Weeks ago, I think. He stopped us during PE. Asked us to let you know he wanted to get in contact with you."

"Why didn't you guys ever tell me?"

"I was going to, but Daniel asked me not to. He said he'd tell you himself."

"_What_? He never told me anything!"

"That's weird," Lizzie said. She displayed a coy smile which Miranda failed notice.

* * *

After giving me an 'I'm Sorry' hug, and slapping the back of my left hand with a Powerpuff Girls band-aid, Miranda said her goodbyes to Lizzie and I. Lizzie and I climbed back into her car and made our way to back toward her house. 

"I can't begin to describe to you how manly I feel right now," I said.

"Manly?"

"This band-aid."

She giggled and shook her head. "You always said you loved to be one of a kind."

"Don't you think this is stretching it a bit?"

"Maybe..."

"So, what are we going to do at your house? It's still really early."

"Hmm. I could try to call Denisse and see what she's up to tonight."

"Wouldn't you have better lucky getting a hold of Daniel?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, Lizzie. She and Blake are always together. Do you really think you could tear her away from him for a night out?"

"Whoever said anything about tearing them apart? I feel like hanging out with my friends, and I just want to see what she's up to."

"Okay."

"Grab my purse, will you?"

"Want me to get your phone?"

"Yeah. Do me a favor and call her up for me. She's on my speed dial."

After extracting her phone, I asked, "Which number?"

"Four."

"Okay," I dialed. Denisse picked up on the fourth ring.

There was a muffled sound, a giggle, then finally, "Hello?"

"Denisse, hey it's Gordo."

"Oh hey!" She laughed. "Stop, I'm on the phone. What's up?"

"Is Blake there?"

"Yes."

I looked over at Lizzie. "Give me the phone," she instructed.

I handed it over.

"Hey girl, what are you up to tonight? Uh huh. Oh, okay. You're at Blake's house. Hey, is Harold there by any chance? Really? Okay, thanks. I'll call you back. Bye."

"What's the verdict?" I said.

"Let's see. We could either hang out at my house, or join Harold and Daniel at a kickback on the beach."

"The beach? Right now?"

"Yeah. How does that sound?"

I shrugged. "Sure. What about Denisse?"

"She's a little busy at the moment."

"Yeah, I heard."

Minutes later, after getting directions from Daniel, we were on our way to meet the guys at the beach.

I only recognized about five out of the twenty teens that were gathered around the fire, including Harold and Daniel. Night had fully settled in twenty minutes prior to our arrival and the winds were picking up due to the crashing waves.

"Hey guys," Lizzie smiled and leaned in for quick hugs for both boys.

Daniel had been quietly talking with a lean brunette as we made our way over. She threw a dirty look Lizzie's way as she hugged him. I wasn't the only one that noticed either. Lizzie even stroked his arm briefly, for good measurement.

To distract myself from laughing, I slapped hands with Harold. "Hey man."

"Hey, you're just in time."

"For?"

"Emma just went for a beer run with Mario. They just got back."

Everyone had made their way over to, whom I assumed to be Emma and Mario, and clamored for their share of drinks. Lizzie had already started making her way over. I pulled on her wrist and said, "You're driving, remember?"

"Aww, fine. Party pooper. Do you want one?"

"I guess," I shrugged. I made myself comfortable on the sand near Harold. It didn't take long for a select few to start drawing attention to themselves. People were laughing for no obvious reason, and others couldn't walk too long without tripping onto the sand. Their antics were stupid, but I couldn't care less in my current carefree state. I refused another drop of alcohol after my third drink. I was currenly laying flat on my back, admiring the ongoing mass of stars.

"I'm cold," I heard Lizzie say from somewhere above me. "I'll be right back."

I wasn't aware of how much time had passed until she returned. When she did I couldn't help but chuckle. "Nice blankie."

She had an old ratty blanket wrapped around her entire frame. In a way, she almost resembled a little girl. I reached up an arm. "Can I have it? I'm getting a little chilly, too."

"You're getting chilly, but I've been freezing. Based on that, I think it's only fair that I hold onto the blanket."

"Haven't you ever heard of sharing?"

"I don't think there's enough material to cover both of us."

I raised myself to a sitting position and my head spun a little. Even though she was just a few paces away, I decided to crawl toward her instead.

Lizzie laughed. "What are you doing?"

"Take off the blanket."

"What?"

"It needs to cover both of us."

"And how is me taking off the blanket going to help us in reaching that goal?"

"Just wrap it around your front."

She complied and adjusted the blanket. "But then my back will be cold."

"No it wont," I offered up one of my lopsided grins. After crawling in from behind, I pressed myself against her back with my legs fully stretched out around her. With my chest pressed firmly against her back, I comfortably eased my arms under the blanket, and wrapped them fully around her waist. "See," I said. "Not only are we both now sharing the blanket, but we're doubling up on body heat. Now we can't possibly be cold."

"Exceptional thinking considering your current mental state," she teased. I felt her arms raise up from under the blanket to wrap around mine.

"I'm not that bad, am I?"

"For one thing, you can't stop smiling. _And _you're all over me."

I chuckled. "We're keeping each other warm."

"If that's what you want to call it." Her voice was still teasing.

"Well, better me than some Tom, Dick, or Harry."

"I certainly wouldn't be complaining if it were Orlando Bloom in your stead."

"Oh, that hurts Lizzie." She laughed of course. "That hurts me real bad." I rested my chin on her shoulder. "Besides, I don't see you in a hurry to get away."

"We're keeping each other warm," she said.

"That sounds familiar."

"It shouldn't. I'm totally original."

"You'll understand if I fail to agree."

The dialogue stopped there. Fatigue was beginning to settle in so I opted to close my eyes. I could still hear people talking. The sounds of the waves grew more distant with each passing second. I could feel myself about to succumb to sleep before a crashing noise of glass braking followed by raucous laughter brought me back. I groaned in complaint and buried my face in the crook of Lizzie's neck.

"Are you falling asleep?"

"No, I'm still up," I murmured against her skin.

I felt her body shake a bit before I realized she was giggling. "What?"

"Don't do that; it tickles."

My head hadn't moved an inch, so my lips were still perched atop her skin. "I'm not doing anything."

She giggled again and rolled her head. "Stop it."

I smiled lazily even though she couldn't see my expression.


	18. You Make A Fine Distraction

I was shuffling books and miscellaneous papers around in my locker Monday morning after 2nd period when Lizzie approached. "Hey," she smiled. "Are you ready for our final week of school?"

I nodded in affirmation. "Of course. I spent all of yesterday, holed up in my room, studying."

"So _that's_ why I couldn't get a hold of you."

"Sorry about that. But I didn't want any distractions."

She laughed. "Is that what I am?"

"Yup." I shut my locker and faced her with a straight face. "That's all your good for."

"I see. Glad I'm not a total loss."

The bell rang which only quickened a few students movements. I leaned down for a quick hug. What I didn't expect was for her to place a hand forward and lean back. "What's wrong?" I said.

"You just insulted me a few seconds ago, remember?"

I knew she was putting me on so I played along. Sighing dramatically, I said, "I'm sorry. Truly, I am. I don't know what came over me."

Lizzie put in her two cents. "Maybe your frustrations caught up with you. You realized you could never have me, and you couldn't handle it another minute."

"You guessed it." My head dropped in a dejected fashion. "I just can't help it."

She tossed her blonde hair in a classic diva move. "Honestly, who could blame you?"

I dropped the act and chuckled. "Valid point, McGuire. Can I have my hug now?"

"Hmm, I suppose..."

We embraced for a second or two before I pulled my face back. With my arms still around her, I leaned down to press a kiss to her cheek. She was clearly surprised so I explained: "Just 'cause you made me wait for the hug."

Lizzie pushed me away and laughed. "Whatever."

* * *

The next few classes were dull, and repetitive. Each one of my teachers would cover key points in the curriculum in preparations for our impending final exams. All that did was make me that much more antsy for lunch. I practically bolted out the door when the bell rang. After buying a lavish meal, I made my way over to the usual table. On the way, I noticed banners and signs everywhere for Friday's 'big event'. Even the trash cans in the yard were brightly advertising the last school dance of the year. 

It seemed to be the hot topic of the day. Clearly, I was the only one who wanted to talk about finals which were scheduled to begin the following day. Every time I tried to bring it up, I'd get a wrapper or trash thrown in my direction from one of my friends.

"Can we talk about something else?" Daniel said.

Everyone shouted in unison: "Thank you!"

I muttered, "I love you all, too."

Miranda curiously took a hold of Denisse's hand. "Oh my gosh. I have been wanting this bracelet for _months._ Where'd you get it from?"

"What?" Lizzie scooted closer for a better look, then gasped. "When did you get this? It's gorgeous!"

Denisse blushed and twisted the trinket around her wrist. "Oh, Blake bought it for me over the weekend."

Enter a cooing Miranda and Lizzie. "Awww..."

Miranda leaned closer to the redhead. "Mind if I borrow him when you're through?"

Blake snaked a burly arm around his girlfriends waist and chuckled. "I'm not going anywhere."

In response, she curled up against him after sending him an adoring smile.

Harold groaned. "Can we change the subject? Again?"

"Is anyone here going to the dance on Friday?" Daniel tried.

The couple of the table announced: "We are."

"Anyone else?" Harold said.

We all looked around the table in curiosity.

Miranda spoke up. "It's the final dance, so I _have_ to go. And since I intend on having a good time, I don't think I want some guy trying to feel me up all night."

"Too bad," Harold said. "And I was going to ask you."

She punched him in the back.

"I'll go with you," Daniel volunteered.

Miranda opened her bag of chips. "All right, it's a date."

"What about you, Lizzie?" Denisse said.

She lifted a shoulder to shrug. "I haven't been asked yet."

"Really?" I said.

"Really."

"Do you want to go together?"

"Sure," she said. "I don't want someone trying to feel me up, either."

"I never agreed to that," I teased.

She elbowed me and laughed.

"This isn't fair," Harold complained. "I'm gonna be the only loser here without a date. I don't want to go stag."

"You could always try and ask someone," Blake suggested.

"Easy for you to say. You have a girlfriend."

"Just try asking a girl from one of your classes."

"Yeah," Daniel added. "It's not that hard. Besides, you have all week."

Miranda said, "And plus, you don't have to go. It's not like it's senior prom."

"I know, but I'll feel left out if all of you go without me."

"I'll save you a dance," Lizzie smiled.

"Will you be my date, too?" Harold said.

"I'm not very good at sharing," I said.

Lizzie patted his hand. "Sorry, buddy."

Lizzie wasn't scheduled to work that day after school, so I rode home with her. We decided to help each other with studying. She parked in the driveway and started walking the toward her house.

"Could we go to my house instead?" I said.

"What for?"

"It's just that I want to get as much studying done as possible, and I don't want any distractions."

She smiled. "What about me?"

I shook my head with a grin. "I'm serious, Liz. I'm talking about Matt. As much as I love hanging out with him, I need to buckle down with this stuff. And I know I won't be able to brush him off."

"Ah, 'nuff said. All right, lead the way."

We walked the short path to my porch. I unlocked the door and let her in before me. I was surprised to enter an empty house. My father was only prominent at night. But my mom had earlier hours and was usually home before I was. "This is new," I said.

"Do you mind if we relax first? Knowing you, you're going to work me to the bone with your obsessive study habits."

"Not obsessive. Spirited."

"Whatever," she said. She dropped her books onto the kitchen table along with my own.

I hussled up snacks for the two of us within minutes. We parked in front of the television and dug in.

"So," she began. "The school year is more or less done with. Relieved?"

"A little. At least you won't have to deal with Steven next year. He'll be long gone."

Lizzie sat quietly for a moment. A solemn look had very briefly come about her. Then as quickly as it came, her demeanor changed. She cleared her throat and spoke. "Well...I am freakin ecstatic. I mean, we're going to be seniors next year. Seniors! How awesome is that?"

"It's pretty cool," I allowed myself a reluctant smile. "Then it's off to college. Jeez. Four years does fly by."

She waved her hand in dismissal. "I'm not even thinking about college yet."

"It's a scary thought," I admitted.

"It is."

We grew quiet and continued eating. A few minutes later she leaned deeper into couch cushions and moaned. "My goodness, this is super comfy. That does it. We're going to start hanging out here instead."

"Okay," I said.

My mother had bought this new set of furniture weeks ago and I realized I hadn't been home enough to test it out. I mostly spent my time in the kitchen or my room. The fabric was awfully inviting. I sunk deeper into the couch and stretched my arms out on the cushions. My eyes read the digital clock parked in front of the tv. It was already after 4 o'clock.

"C'mon, Liz. We should start studying."

Her eyes were closed. "Hmm?"

"Hey, hey. Don't fall asleep on me. Come on," I stood up and stretched.

"Can't we just study tonight?"

I laughed. "No way." I kneeled in front of her. "C'mon, Liz. If we study together, we might cover more ground. The quicker we start, the quicker we'll be done with it."

Her eyes were still closed. She groaned and pouted, which made me smile. "I changed my mind. Let me sleep. You can study."

I walked over to where our backpacks were and doubled both bags on my shoulders. Afterward, I kneeled back down beside her. "You're going to get off this couch whether you like it or not. This is your last chance."

"Gordo, just leave me al-...hey!" she squealed. "What are you doing?"

I had scooped her up and was walking toward the stairs to my room. "I warned you."

"Very funny, Gordon. Put me down."

"I've got you."

"But I have to get my books."

"I'm already carrying them."

She was obviously surprised. "Oh."

After placing her down in front of my doorway, I shrugged both bags off and handed Lizzie her backpack. "Here," I said.

"Thank you, Mr. Forceful."

"Sorry," I chuckled. "But I want you to get a good grade on your tests, too."

"I'll do fine," she insisted.

"I know you will. But it doesn't hurt to strive for an A."

She rolled her eyes. "Are you my mentor, or what?"

"Or what."

"Haha..."

We had only spent two hours tackling our individual textbooks before Lizzie insisted on taking a break.

"You're hungry again?" I said.

"I didn't say I wanted food. I just need a break."

Just then, I heard my mother's voice from the lower floor. "David, are you here?"

I walked out of my room to the top of the stairway. "Hey mom. I'm in here studying. Where've you been?"

"The staff is hiring more people, and I'm one of the bosses involved in the process."

"Oh," I nodded.

Lizzie came up beside me. "Hi, Mrs. Gordon."

My mother's head snapped in surprise, away from the letters she was rifling through. "Hello Elizabeth. I had no idea you were here."

She chuckled briefly. "Gordo dragged me here to study for our final exams."

"I hope my son isn't being too rough with you." Mom sent me an affectionate smile.

She leaned into my side. "Oh, he's already had his moments this afternoon."


	19. This Can't Be Good

"Are you ready?" I asked Miranda as I slid into the desk beside her. My first final exam was biology - and the only class I shared with my friend.

"I hope so," she whispered. "I crammed in as much as I could this morning on the way to school."

I was surprised. "You mean you didn't study at all before today?"

"Of course I studied before! But it doesn't hurt to get some last minute studying in."

"Oh," I nodded. "You should be fine."

Her voice was teasing. "Not as fine as you, I hear."

The teacher finally entered the classroom. I leaned closer to Miranda and whispered, "What do you mean by that?"

"Lizzie told me about yesterday at your house. You're 'forced' studying habits and all."

I raised an amused brow. "She told you about that?"

"Yeah, she called me after she went home that night."

Ninety minutes later the test was over and we were released from the classroom. The school gave the students a thirty minute break between this and our only other exam for the day. We had minimum days the entire week in accordance with the tests and would be let out at 11am. Since this schedule was exact for every student - all 4,500 - that meant the entire campus would be swarmed with teenagers.

Miranda and I met Lizzie outside of her PE class. When we met up, I noticed that her cheeks were still a bit flushed from class. To me, it looked like she was glowing.

I grinned. "Hey McG. How'd your final go?"

She gestured with her hand as she spoke. "Running sprints outside in the middle of June should _totally_ be outlawed."

"Fabulous," Miranda groaned. "I have my PE final tomorrow."

"I don't have mine until Thursday," I said.

Miranda flicked my temple in annoyance.

"David!" I heard through the crowd of students. I craned my neck as my eyes sifted through the mass of teenagers.

"It's Daniel," Miranda said without looking up.

"How do you know?" I asked.

She waved it off like nothing. "Trust me. That's him."

Sure enough, she was correct. My friend didn't even bother trying to curb her smug smile.

"What's up guys?" he greeted once he parted his way through. We took turns greeting him in our own different fashions. Lizzie was pulling away from his hug when Miranda asked, "How'd your final go?"

Daniel pulled down on his backpack straps and shrugged. "It was easy enough. Photo class was a cake walk."

Miranda faced me with a blank stare. "It seems you and I were the only ones that had to use our brains today."

"Indeed," I nodded along.

Daniel playfully nudged her. "My geometry final is today, too. So...relax will ya?"

Lizzie piped in. "My American History final is after this break, too."

"There," Daniel said. "You see? All is right with the world."

Miranda dramatically threw up her hands. "I can't make a joke?" After indulging her drama queen performance for a few more moments, she decided it was an appropriate time to make her exit. "Screw you guys. I see some of my _real_ friends over there by the lunch room. See you losers later," she waved.

"Later Miss Desmond," Lizzie gave her a playful kick in the rear to send her off.

Daniel beamed. "Looks like Sanchez is in one of her moods." He wiggled his eyebrows. "I'm gonna go see if I can cash in on the fun."

"Be careful," Lizzie warned.

"God have mercy on you," I saluted.

Lizzie looked somewhere past my shoulder before sending me a warm smile. "Don't look now but your harlot of an ex-girlfriend is watching us."

"Fantastic," I said dryly.

"I'll say." She gave me a concerned once over. "Do you want to go with Daniel? We can go somewhere else."

"What for? Veronica doesn't deserve the satisfaction of watching me squirm just 'cause she's around."

"Good point, Gordon." She stepped closer and winked. "May as well have a little fun with this."

I raised a teasing brow. "Should I even bother to ask what you're thinking?"

Lizzie only grinned.

Before anything else could happen, she reached out a hand and ran it through my hair that had only recently started to grow out. Saying I was surprised would be an enormous understatement. But, hey, I sure wasn't complaining. "You're barely starting to look like the old Gordo," she said.

Taken aback, I laughed. "Does my short hair really make me look that new?"

"It does."

"So, you're saying I should just let it grow out to how it used to be?"

When she retreated her hand back I was a little disappointed. I secretly wished she indulged in that specific affection more often. Lizzie cocked her head to the side and those expressive hazel eyes appeared to be in thought. "Well...there's two Gordo's."

"_Two_?"

"The one that was my best friend throughout fourteen years before leaving for two years. And the other that came back after those two years being older, wiser, and cuter."

I shifted my weight from one foot to the other. "Cuter?"

"Yup," she nodded. "You got cuter. Part of it has to do with how short you cut your hair before you came back."

"That settles it. I'm cutting it ASAP."

Lizzie giggled. "I'm not saying that I didn't love all those curls." She raised her small hand up to my hair a second time which made me smile once again. "You're starting to get them again. If anything, they make you totally adorable."

"Adorable - the way a fourteen year old is supposed to be."

After removing her hand for the second time, she stepped back and laughed. "I said what I said...I gave you my opinion. And I think I'm going to stop before you start twisting around more of my words."

"I'm not twisting your words."

She placed a hand atop her hip. "I gave you a compliment a few minutes ago. Remember? You know, here in America, people usually say thank you."

I tapped my chin. "Oh yeah. Just what was that compliment again?"

"Would you like me to repeat my kind and generous words?"

I shoved my hands into my pockets and grinned broadly. "That would be swell."

"All right." Lizzie crossed her arms and smirked. "I said you were cute."

"I _thought_ that's what you said." I nodded. "Thank you very much."

She tipped her head. "Well. Go on."

"What?"

"This is the part where you comment on my looks. Something flattering would be much appreciated."

With a small chuckle I raised a brow. "You know McGuire, it isn't polite to ask for a compliment."

"You're the only one that's around. I don't have to pretend to be polite at the moment."

"Okay," I laughed. "Let's see." I pretended to survey her from head to toe. "Why don't you spin that slim little figure of yours around for the judges?"

She tapped her foot impatiently. "Get on with it."

"Fine, fine." I cleared my throat and spoke with a dramatic tone. "You. Are smokin' hot."

Lizzie groaned. "C'mon Gordo! I was serious with you. The least you could do is return the same courtesy."

My voice was now thoroughly sincere. "I am serious. You're gorgeous."

An outside voice cut into our playful dialogue just as I felt a figure draw closer. "I'll second that."

Lizzie visibly stiffened. "Steven, hey. How are you?"

"Much better now that I found you," the tall boy winked. His polished looks were exactly the same everytime I saw him. To me, the perfection was repetitive and grew tiresome quickly. Of course it matched perfectly with his overbearing pride. "I didn't think I would be able to find you with everyone else out here outside of class."

The blonde only offered a tight smile.

"Well done. Go see if you can find someone else," I said.

Steven's brown eyes lit up as he faced me with that ever present condescending smile. "What's wrong, David? Blow your first exam already?"

"Hardly," I responded. "Don't you have somewhere else you need to be?"

He ignored me as per usual. Steven stepped closer to Lizzie and shifted that sickly smile into an alluring grin. "Nope. I'm exactly where I _need_ to be."

All Lizzie did was stand there like she was rooted on the spot. I couldn't stick around the guy for too long without having the urge to grab him by the throat. And she obviously wasn't making a move to get away, so I decided it was my time to check out.

"I'm going to see if I can find Daniel," I said. "I'll meet you in the parking lot after school, Liz."

"Um...okay." Lizzie managed.

I faced her away from the imposing teenage boy to hug her in our usual parting. Lately, I had found myself holding onto her for longer amounts of time. And now was no exception. Lizzie pressed a soft kiss to my cheek afterward which caught me completely off guard. _I_ had always been the one that kissed her either on the cheek or forehead. What was even more surprising was that something happened that hadn't happened in months...

I blushed.

With a half grin, I ducked my head. "Uh. I'll, um, see you later."

Lizzie's green eyes danced with amusement as she observed my response. Her black mood had lifted. "It's okay, I'll go with you." She stepped back from Steven. "I'll uh, see you around," she said to the obviously annoyed boy.

Ever the charmer, Steven forced out a smile. "I'll make sure that happens sooner rather than later." He reached out to stroke her bare arm. To my astonishment, she flinched. As if reacting solely on instinct, she shrunk away from him and sidled up closely against me.

_What the hell was that? _

* * *

I completed my pre-calculus exam with time to spare. Unfortunately, all students were required to stay put until the allotted time expired. The residual twenty five minutes were spent mulling over what had just taken place. 

That final scene didn't sit well with me.

Why would she have reason to shrink away with...what? Fear? Wariness? All possible explanations were tumbling at me faster than I could comprehend. Though her secondary reaction humbled me greatly, I couldn't shake that unsettling feeling that was just gnawing away at me.

After exhausting the negative part of that gathering, I began to reflect on the better half. Why did just the thought of her intiating a kiss (albeit a kiss on the cheek) made me feel completely giddy? The feeling was akin to an exuberant toddler in a Toys R' Us.

Lizzie and I met after school by her car and drove to my house just like the day before. We plopped down on the same couch in front of the television. I handed the remote to her and let her channel surf.

"So," she began. "Are you going to carry me up to your room again?"

I displayed a playful grin. "Only if you want me to."

"Very funny," she replied dryly.

"Yeah, and I'm smart too."

Lizzie rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. "Anyways...which classes do you have to study for tomorrow?"

"Only english. My TA class is tomorrow so I'll probably just help correct papers."

"I have english tomorrow, too. We could help each other study."

"Sounds like a plan." I tapped her knee. "C'mon, let's get started now so we can relax later."

Lizzie groaned. "_Fine_..."

Our separate studying materials were spread across the surface of my bed. I leaned against my headboard that also served as a bookcase with my book propped up in my lap while Lizzie opted to lay on her stomach and study. Distracted, I'd glance her way every few minutes. My focus would either direct to the pen she occasionally bit down on, or to a more southern region. I couldn't help it. Those snug fitting jeans showed her curves off in a more than flattering way. I had never been so distracted from studying.

This can't be good.


	20. It All Comes Out

Over the next few hours a sizeable amount of studying was accomplished. I considered it a feat seeing as how easily distracted I was by my blonde companion. If that wasn't enough, the few times she would ask for clarification over specific points in the text, I'd explain but we eventually found ourselves caught up in talks of irrelevant topics.

Before I knew it, my mother announced dinner was ready. She had come home an hour earlier. After my mom took note of how much studying we had to get done she invited Lizzie to stay for dinner.

"Thank God," Lizzie yawned from beside me. "I could use a break. All this information is going to make my head explode." She rolled onto her back and stretched. Her formfitting top inched up revealing a touch of her midriff.

I knew I shouldn't have let my eyes linger but my biological programming urged me otherwise.

We joined my parents a minute later in the dining room for dinner. My father barely registered the fourth setting at the table and was clearly surprised by Lizzie's presence. He smiled. "Elizabeth, I had no idea you were here."

My mom took a drink from her glass. "I told you when you came home as you were dropping your things off in your office." She turned her eyes to Lizzie. "Goes to show how attentive my husband really is."

Lizzie displayed an amused smile.

"Maybe you weren't speakly loudly enough," my dad tried. "How are you, Elizabeth? I haven't had a chance to see you since we moved back. Is school going well?"

She responded, "I'm fine. School has a been a little stressful lately with exams and all. That's actually why I'm here; I needed to get some studying done and Gordo has been helping me out."

"We're almost finished," I said. "I just want to make sure we have the material knocked."

"My son, The Perfectionist," mom teased affectionately.

Minutes later, Lizzie and I excused ourselves to finish our studying. "Thank you for letting me stay for dinner," she said.

"You'll join us again, won't you?" dad said. "It was nice catching up with you."

"I will," she promised. "It's barely starting to feel normal to be back in this house again."

Lizzie and I made it back upstairs. I expected her to open her book right away but instead she shoved everything to the side and dramatically collapsed on the bed.

I chuckled briefly as I sat down beside her. "What's that about?"

"All that food made me lazy." She ruffled her long hair. "I need to relax a little before we hit the books again."

"Not a bad idea, McGuire." I layed down beside her but unlike her I decided to lay on my back, looking up at the ceiling.

"That is so uncomfortable. I don't know how people could sleep in that position."

"Huh?"

"Like that," she gestured. "Laying on your back the way you are. It feels so awkward and stiff. I always have to sleep on either my side or stomach."

I poked her side. "Yeah, I could see that."

She slapped my hand away. "Hey! Watch it, buddy."

The next few minutes were spent in comfortable silence. We had to finish up before it became too late in the night. I was about to propose us getting back to work until a certain thought crossed my mind. It was important and I needed to hear what she had to say.

I shifted to my side so that I was now facing her. "Hey Liz. Can I ask you something?"

She propped her head up with one of her hands and sent me a confused smile. "Since when do you need my approval before asking me a question?"

"I just wanted to know why you acted the way you did today at lunch."

Her eyes darted to my bed. "What do you mean?"

"I mean just before you and I walked away from Steven. You flinched."

"I was surprised is all."

"Surprised enough to practically jump away from him?"

Lizzie abruptly raised herself to a sitting position. "You're exaggerating."

"Am I?" I sat up too. "I've never seen you that uncomfortable even around a total stranger. Listen Liz, you don't have to tell me but I've been thinking about it all day. I can't get it out of my head."

Lizzie was clearly beyond the point of minor discomfort. She wouldn't look in any direction besides downward. I waited patiently, assuming this was as big an ordeal as I originally figured it to be. I only hoped that it wasn't anything too terrible. When she finally raised her head I was stunned to see her face flushed and tears ready to escape from her flooded eyes.

She spoke, her voice shaky and hesitant. "Its just that Steven hadn't touched me since..." her words trailed off and finally allowed the tears to fall.

Stunned, I sat there silently staring with my eyes bugging out. Moments passed before I forced myself to snap out of it_. She needs you_, I reminded myself. I walked around the bed until I reached where she was sitting and kneeled down in front of her. "You could tell me," I spoke softly to let her know she could take her time.

Her shoulders shook and she steadily calmed herself. Then, it all came out. Her history with Steven. An almost rape. An explanation to the twisted hold he had on her all this time. All these blank slots were being filled in as she recalled her secretive past with that creep.

"You never even told Miranda?" I asked.

Lizzie shook her blonde head. "I was just numb afterward. And I never reported him or anything like that because...well, he didn't _actually _do anything."

Forcing myself to remain even tempered proved to be a challenge. My high level of self control took over and I impressed even myself. "Lizzie," my volume was low. "The point it, he _tried _to do something. He tried to do something vile and downright wrong." More tears slid down her cheeks and I wiped them away with my thumbs. I let my arms rest just outside of her hips in something of a secure manner. Protecting her was more than an obligation to me and I had failed miserably by not being by her side during that time. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

Her head jerked up. "What?"

"I'm sorry that I wasn't here for you. I wasn't here. I could have been here. I could-"

"You're here now."

The words were simple but the tone of her voice hinted otherwise. The past year and a half she had coped with this all alone. By herself. Lizzie was a strong person and I found myself silently thanking God that the bastard hadn't murdered her spirit.

"You know you have to tell Miranda, right?" I said.

"I know," she said quietly.

I tried to lessen the tension of the situation. "It won't be an entirely bad experience. Maybe she'll castrate him for you."

A small, reluctant smile reached her features.

"We could forget about studying," I nodded toward our forgotten books. "We could just talk if you want."

Lizzie shook her head. "I'm done talking about it."

"All right."

She nervously rubbed her palms up and down her jeans. "Thanks for being so...Gordo about this."

"Not a problem," I chuckled. I finally stood from my kneeling position and pulled Lizzie to her feet. We embraced and I held onto her with such determination. Minutes must have passed before she began to pull away. I turned my head to kiss her on cheek. What I didn't realize until it was too late was that she was turning her head to do the same exact thing. Our lips inevitably met which caused us both to instantly jump back.

A rushed apology exploded from both our mouths. "Sorry!"

"Um..." I tried lamely as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"I should uh, head home now," she said.

"Yeah, yeah." I stuffed my hands deep into my jeans' pockets as she packed up her belongings. When she finished said task she faced me uncertainly. "I'll walk you."

"Okay," she agreed.

The distance was rather short in actuality: my house to her house. The trip had never seemed so lengthy in my life. Neither of us spoke the entire time which only heightened the amount of awkward tension. When we reached her front door I thought I would mumble a quick goodbye then split. Lizzie made no move to go inside and faced me with her eyes looking somewhere off to the side.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," she said.

"Yeah," I added lamely. "At school."

I inwardly cringed. _What the hell was that?_

Hours seemed to pass before anything else happened. Then, Lizzie took a few baby steps toward me until there was practically no space between us. My hands were still buried deep inside my pockets and I felt my hands tighten into nervous fists. She turned her head upward, allowing me to stare into hazel eyes which appeared to be boring into my own. Her face inched toward mine and before my mind could register what was happening I leaned down to close the small, remaining gap.

Her lips were soft and full. Something I had always noticed but never thought I would be granted to experience. The kiss was tender and I nearly groaned in satisfaction. Before my toes could curl, Lizzie delicately pulled back.

Even though the kiss had been somewhat brief, I could hear my own shallow breathing.

Lizzie sent me a demure smile before reaching for the doorknob. "Good night."


	21. Yo, Adrian!

Mrs. McGuire opened the front door. "Hi Gordo."

"G'Morning. Is Lizzie awake yet?"

She stepped back from the door. "She'll probably be down in a few minutes."

"Already? She must have had an early start this morning."

We sat at the kitchen table as usual. "Lizzie practically sprang out of bed with the alarm this morning," she said. "She's been a little antsy since she came home last night."

One of my legs started to bounce up and down. "Oh?"

Last night had been the most eventful evening of my life. And that includes all the birthdays, family gatherings, parties, and childhood adventures. Nothing could have prepared me for last night and I certainly wouldn't forget it in the coming days. First, my oldest friend in the world confesses a traumatizing experience she's been burdening herself with for some time. And somehow, before the night reaches its end, we end up sharing a kiss.

My first instinct was to avoid her as long as humanly possible. I didn't know what to make of any of it...except I did. The emotions hit me at such a high velocity that I didn't know if I could survive a rejection from my best friend. Had it been a fluke? I wasn't sure I could bear a retraction.

Mrs. McGuire's voice cut into my thoughts. "Gordo? Do you know what's bothering her?"

"Not really," I lied and nervously chugged down my second cup of milk.

Books dropped onto the kitchen counter behind me. Lizzie's sigh ruffled her longish bangs. "I finally get to unload these Teen Torture Bricks."

"You're turning in all of your school books today, sweetie?" Her mom asked.

"Yeah. This is - " Lizzie took her first observation of the kitchen. From the look on her face, she clearly hadn't expected me to show up this morning. "Oh, hi."

She was smiling. I took that as a good sign and smiled back. "Hi."

In the short silence that followed afterwards, I wasn't aware of anything else.

* * *

The car ride to school was mostly quiet. Mostly small talk conversation. Questions that only returned one-worded answers. 

"Did you tell Miranda?"

Her voice was panicky. "Tell her what?"

"About Steven."

"_Oh_...um, no. Not yet."

We didn't hug goodbye like we normally did. Instead, we awkwardly waved in parting instead.

My English exam was tougher than I had expected but I was thankful for the distraction. Before I knew it, the test was over and the teacher released us for our half hour break.

Denisse was the first of my friends that I managed to spot out in the halls.

"I haven't seen you in awhile. Alone," I teased.

She blushed lightly which is what I had hoped for. She really was too cute sometimes. "How are you?"

A pair of burly arms suddenly slipped around her petite frame from behind. "Blake!" Denisse yelled after shrieking in surprise. All he did was grin and give her a peck on the cheek.

"Hey man," I said and we slapped hands. "Where's your brother?"

Blake had already wrapped his bearish arms around Denisse again. "I'm not sure," he shrugged. "He's probably scrambling to find a list minute date for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow..."

Denisse sensed my confusion. "The dance."

I hastily slid a hand through my hair. "Shit. I forgot about that."

"Don't let Lizzie know that," her smile amused.

I returned the smile. "I'm not backing out of the date if that's what you're thinking."

"Maybe she's the one that's backing out," Harold added as he slapped me on the back.

"What's with your guys sneaking up on people?" I accused, a little startled. Denisse agreed wholeheartedly. "And what did you mean by that, anyway?"

Harold jerked his thumb to point backwards. "I just came from thattaway, and it looks like someone else is trying to ask our blonde friend to the dance tomorrow."

_What the hell? _I searched through cluters of people until my eyes landed on Lizzie with Steven. Her back was pressed against the lockers, trying to scrunch away from him, while he had one of his hands against the same lockers, placed beside her head, his body learning in.

"Who is that?" Blake questioned.

Harold spoke first. "Hey, I recognize that dude. He showed up at a party awhile back."

"Well, who is he?" his twin persisted.

Harold only shrugged. "Heck if I know. Miranda talked to him for a second, I remember. From what I could tell, she didn't really care for him."

"And neither do I," I said as I began to back away. "I'll be right back."

More than a handful of people I had to shoulder through just to approach the pair I had my eyes on. I made sure to level my temper before I allowed myself to speak. "How'd your exam go, Lizzie?"

The tension seemed to leave her face. "Hey!" She walked out of the small, enclosed space Steven had trapped her in. This time, we _did _hug. My grin was broad, I'm sure.

Steven made sure his presence wasn't forgotten. "Is it true you asked her to the dance?"

"Yeah," I attempted to sound nonchalant. "A bunch of us decided to pair off and I thought it would be a good idea."

"But you two are friends so it isn't a big deal. So, I was thinking she and I should go together. She deserves that. A real date I mean."

My blood was boiling like never before. If he kept this up I'd go into berserk mode and see nothing but red. I managed to force out a chuckle. "Don't you think you're being a little unfair about this?"

"Aren't you?" His perfect, manufactured smile was polite. "This girl deserves a _real_ date, don't you think? I thought she was your friend, man. Shouldn't her happiness mean something to you?"

Lizzie found her voice. "Steven, aren't you forgetting that this is my choice? Thanks for asking and everything but I think I'd rather go with David."

"Anything I could do to change your mind?" He winked and stepped closer to her.

I placed myself between them, my voice low. "Haven't you done enough?" I said as more as a statement than a question.

His jaw bones flexed a couple of times. "What's that supposed to mean, Gordon?"

"You know damn well what I mean. Don't play stupid."

Lizzie pulled on my wrist. "Gordo, don't."

Steven's face was close. "That was between me and her. Mind your own damn business."

"Now it's my business. Leave her alone, you got it?"

"Or what?" He dared to smirk.

At this point, I had him pinned between a locker and myself. My hand slammed into the locker beside his head. "Stop. Just. _Stop,_" I nearly growled. As soon as I noticed the flame in his eyes, I knew we were beyond the point of just walking away.

Steven shoved me solidly with his hands and yelled. "Are you threatening me, little shit?!"

My only response was to shove him back with equal force.

Fists were flying before I knew it. And because I had never been a violent person, I didn't have much experience in this aspect of life. However, my male instincts must have taken over and whatever I lacked in form and technique, I more than made up for with my rage.

We somehow ended up on the floor. I never took my attention away from my opponent but I sensed the crowd formed around us. Shouts of excitement filled my ears along with my pounding heart and haggard breathing.

_"Kick his ass!"_

_"Get up!"_

_"Punch 'em again!"_

By now, we were standing and hunched over. Steven had me in a headlock. His grip was strong and I didn't have enough room to elbow him in the stomach. I pressed my feet to the ground in an abrupt jolt to throw my body's weight background, which lead to Steven's back roughly colliding with a locker.

Someone pulled us apart. I looked up and saw one of the school's security guards holding back Steven while a teacher I faintly recognized was roughly pulling me away.

"The show's over folks!" the teacher hollered. The crowd parted as he teacher dragged me toward the office.

Harold rushed to my side with a grin. "Remind me to stay on your good side. That dude _sailed_!"

I suddenly felt exhausted. Who knew a brief fight could be so draining?

Lizzie pushed Harold out of the way. "Oh my God, Gordo! Why did you do that? Are you crazy? Look at you - you're bleeding!"

Was I? I felt numb.

The bell rang and the teacher jerked on my arm. "Tell your friends goodbye, Rocky." He turned his head. "You kids better get to class or I'm taking you to the office, too."

"See ya," Harold said.

Lizzie looked me over with concerned eyes.

"Get to class," the teacher urged.

* * *

A/N: "The dude _sailed_!" An Eric line I stole from one of the later episodes of _Boy Meets World_. I effin love that show ;) 


	22. Reckless

My father was fuming in the chair beside me. Mom was stuck in a conference she was unable to get out of, so the school called my Dad instead. The nurse had tended to my wounds before his arrival, while questioning me during the process. Now, I was holding an icepack to my left temple to hold off the swelling.

Dean Horace looked me over sternly but spoke to my Dad. "This school does not condone fighting. We discipline all involved. Usually, we'll suspend whoever took part for a certain number of days, depending on the severity of it all. However, your son must take his last exams tomorrow, plus, tomorrow is the last day of school. We obviously can't suspend David if school is out for the Summer."

"What does this mean?" Dad's voice was tight.

"This means I'll have to give this some thought before I enforce any punishment."

The Dean, a balding man, folded his hands atop the desk. "Mr. Gordon, we've talked to your son and the other boy involved. I haven't been able to question other students as witnesses because I refuse to pull them out of class while taking their exams. However, I'll be questioning as many students as possible during their break tomorrow. I want to make sure I have all the facts before I go ahead with all the processes." He stood to button his jacket. "You're both excused. I'm sorry I had to pull you away from work, Mr. Gordon."

"It's fine," Dad shook the older man's hand. "Let me assure you my son will never to this again." His sharp eyes pinned me to the spot. "_Right?"_ He hissed.

I nodded in understanding. "Right."

We didn't speak until we were in the car, riding home. "Dean Horace mentioned that all the other students were taking their exams while we were in the office. Is this true?" Dad asked.

"Yes."

"Will you be able to make up the test?"

"The class I missed was my teacher's assistant class. It's an elective - there was no curriculum involved."

"Good."

"Dad, you have to let me explain."

"We'll talk when your Mother comes home from work. You could tell both of us, together. Understood?"

"Yeah..."

As soon as we arrived home, I went straight to the bathroom to see the damage I had incurred. I hadn't had the opportunity to look from the fight, being escorted to the nurses office, and then home. Cuts and scrapes were scattered near an eyebrow, and both my cheekbones. That icepack clearly hadn't served its purpose. My left temple had swelled to an ugly, purplish, lump.

There was a buzzing in my pocket. I read the caller ID and flipped open my cell phone.

The other voice cut me off before I could speak. "Are you okay?"

"I haven't been grounded yet. I consider that a feat in itself."

"Gordo, don't joke about this. I meant are you hurt badly? You were bleeding when the teacher dragged you away to the office."

"I'm fine," I assured her. "It wasn't that bad. My Dad refuses to talk to me until my Mom gets home from the office. That's not going to be a pretty picture."

Lizzie breathed deeply into the phone. "I'm sorry about all of this. I never should have told you, this is all my fault."

"Stop it," I ordered. "Stop blaming yourself for everything. It's no one's fault but _his_. And I'm no angel, either. I could have walked away but I didn't want to. To be honest, I'm glad I had the opportunity to let it all out. I was so pissed when you told me everything that happened between you two."

We remained silent for a while. Then, "Miranda is coming over later," Lizzie said. "She heard about the fight and tracked me down after school. I told her that I would explain everything tonight. I'm telling her everything...finally."

"I'm not going to tell my parents," I said.

"What?"

"About you and Steven. I mean, I'll tell them about your history and how he...mistreated you. But I won't go into details. I know you don't want everyone knowing your business. I won't tell them if you don't want me to."

Her voice was sincere. "Thanks Gordo."

"No problem."

"Gordo..."

"Yeah?"

"Um, do you think I could see you later tonight? After your parents are done grilling you."

I smiled into the phone. "I'll probably have to sneak out after they're asleep. There's no way they aren't going to ground me for this."

"I don't want to get you in anymore trouble, Gordo."

_You're worth it_, I almost said. Instead, "I won't get in trouble if I don't get caught. I'm a ninja."

Lizzie giggled into the phone. "Yeah, sure you are. Anyway, I thought instead I could sneak out."

"Why would _you_ need to sneak out?"

"Do you think your parents would let me see you if you're grounded?"

"Right," I knocked the heel of my hand into my skull. "Okay. I'll call you later tonight to let you know when the coast is clear."

* * *

My mom's initial reaction was to pull me into a hug and smooth down my hair, making sure I wasn't seriously injured. Then, she gave me a solid smack to the side of my head. "What is wrong with you?" she demanded. 

"Ow," I rubbed my new inury.

The next half hour or so was spent rehashing the whole episode. As expected, they both raised questions and I answered them honestly. And, of course, they both criticized me for my lack of self control. In the end, I was grounded until they said otherwise.

After dinner, my Dad left the room without sparing me a glance. There was no telling how long his disappointment in me would last. My Mom noticed my hurt reaction and beckoned me closer.

"Are you going to hit me again?" I asked.

"No, come here." When I reached her side, she continued. "Your Father is a stubborn man, but he'll get over this. He's just upset because you could have seriously been hurt. Not to mention how this will look on your record."

"I know," I said quietly.

She pulled me into a hug. "For what it's worth, I think what you did was sweet. **Reckless**," she stressed, "but sweet. I know you didn't tell your Father and I the whole story, but - "

"Mom, - "

She cut me off. "You have your reasons for keeping it to yourself, David. I could respect your privacy. But you could talk to me if you want. I'm always here."

The following two hours or so seemed to drag on forever. I was anxious to know why Lizzie wanted to see me that night. If I had to be honest with myself, I couldn't care less for her reasons. I was just excited to see her. I texted her cell when the house became quiet. She texted back a few minutes later, prompting me open my bedroom window.

I tossed the phone of my desk and rushed to the window. I opened it slowly, trying not to make any noise.

"Hey," she whispered as she poked her head inside. I returned the greeting and helped her in the room. Once inside, she immediately came closer to inspect my face. "Oh wow. Does it hurt?"

"Which wound are you referring to?" I jested.

"Any of them. All of them?"

I waved her off. "I'm fine." We both settled on my bed. "How did Miranda take it all?"

Lizzie looked down. "She was kind of mad at me at first."

This was a surprise. "Why would she be upset with _you_?"

"Because I never told her in the first place. Things with Steven, and why we _really_ stopped seeing each other." She ran a hand through her blonde locks. "But she said she'd keep it to herself, the way you are. At least I didn't cry like a baby this time," her laugh held no humor.

My smile was weak. "Yeah." I reached out and gently took her hand into mine.

Even though her eyes regarded me with mild surprise, she didn't pull away.

Thoughts were racing almost as quickly as my pulse. Things were changing between us. Nearly seventeen years of friendship, and things were starting to change. Where did we go from here? Did she even wants things to be different? God knew I was scared out of my mind. What if things became awkward? It hadn't happened yet, but what if it did? I couldn't be without her. Her constant companionship was not only something I looked forward to, but something I felt I couldn't live without. The realization scared me.

Lizzie's voice pulled me from my thoughts. "How long are you grounded?"

"They didn't say," I shrugged.

"I guess we won't be going to the dance tomorrow."

_Shit. I had forgotten. **Again. **_I groaned. "Dammit. I'm sorry, Liz. You should still go. From what I know, Harold still needs a date."

She shook her head. "He's going with a girl he met at some party."

"Oh. Well, you should still go."

Lizzie gave my hand a squeeze. "There's always next year," she smiled. "Take me to the first dance of our Senior year and I'll forgive you for this."

"Okay," I chuckled.

She pulled her small hand out of my grasp. "Anyways, I should get home. It's late. I just wanted to come over to see if you were all right."

I opened my window slowly like before. As soon as she walked into my arms, my heart started pumping rapidly. I returned the embrace and she pressed a lingering kiss to an injured cheek. I gulped loudly, I'm sure.

"Gordo..." her whispered breath was soft against my skin.

My lips hovered over hers for a moment. All that could be heard was our uneven breathing. Then, I covered her mouth with mine. She gasped in surprise but didn't protest. When her hands weren't tangled in my hair, they were pressed firmly against my chest. I had to resist the incredible urge to run my hands across all her curves and instead settled on placing them atop her hips.

She was one hell of a kisser.

I only pulled back because I desperately needed oxygen. Clearly, I wasn't the only one out of breath. Giddy as giddy could be, I grinned and placed my forehead against hers. Lizzie giggled and I chuckled along.


	23. Getting Closer

People certainly looked at me differently the following day at school. Maybe they had either seen me in action or had heard about my involvement in the fight. Perhaps they were curious enough to blatantly stare, or they had a newfound respect toward me.

Or maybe they just couldn't help but gawk at the guy with the lump on his head and the bandage above his left eyebrow.

Yeah. That's probably what it was.

It was the last day of school but the pending trouble I was in kept me on edge. Other than that, my world was perfect.

Lizzie and I had arrived to school early and were waiting for the first bell to ring. We still hadn't talked about what had been happening between us lately. Both times we kissed, Lizzie would shyly scamper off before anything could be said. I was either too stunned or thrilled to object to anything. I was about to clear the air before Miranda rushed over with Daniel.

"Dude," Daniel slapped my hand, "I heard what happened. I can't say I blame you. Nasty cut, huh?"

Miranda examined my face. "Ouch. I'm sorry I missed it. I saw Steven in the parking lot a few minutes ago. From the looks of it, you came away from the fight with less damage."

"Really?" Of course I smiled.

She smirked. "Mhmm. You didn't know?"

"They haven't seen each other since yesterday," Lizzie said.

Miranda looked me dead in the eye. "Liz told me everything last night."

"Everything?" My gaze went quickly from one best friend to the other.

"About how the school hasn't decided what to do about your punishment and all," Miranda replied. She kept her eyes locked on mine, her stare suggesting so much more than what she said. I understood and simply nodded.

"We'll talk later," I said.

Miranda agreed with a slight nod. "I take it you aren't going to the dance tonight."

"Grounded."

"Figured," she nodded then turned her eyes to Lizzie. "What are you gonna do?"

"I'm not going."

Daniel sounded surprise. "You sure? I could take you if you want."

"Ahem." Miranda comically cleared her throat. "Aren't you forgetting that you're _my_ escort tonight?"

He smiled playfully. "You didn't let me finish, Sanchez. I could take both of you to the dance. I don't mind having two dates."

"I'm sure you don't," Miranda smirked.

"It's fine, Daniel. Besides, I think you're going to have your hands full with your date," Lizzie bumped sides with Miranda.

His expression feigned fear as he looked down at the brunette. "You're probably right."

Miranda jabbed him in the stomach. "Oh, shut up."

* * *

"Are you sure about tonight?" I asked Lizzie. 

"Would you stop?" she rolled her eyes and laughed. "You've asked me that like a million times by now. I'm not going to the dance and I'm fine with it. Really!"

Lizzie leaned against her car which she had just parked in her driveway. After an hour or so of hanging around outside of school with our friends and classmates, promising to keep in touch during the Summer, she and I had hoped in her Honda and drove home.

I adjusted the straps on my backpack. "I just want to be sure you're all right with it. It is the last school dance."

"Yeah, of _this_ year. It's not exactly Prom," she reminded me.

"I guess."

She smoothed down the bandage above my eye. "How long do you think you'll have to wear this?"

"Um, probably a week. No more than two."

"Too bad," Lizzie smiled slyly. "It gives you a bad boy, dangerous kind of look."

I dipped my head along with a grin. "Maybe I should get beat up more often."

She giggled. "I would really prefer if you didn't."

"What if I were to walk around with unneccessary bandages all the time?"

"Then you would just be a big dork," she teased.

I clutched my chest. "Ouch. That hurt."

Lizzie giggled once more and swatted at my chest. I didn't realize that I had been closing the gap between us during our dialogue. Now that I noticed the lack of space between her I, I grew nervous. Her hand was on my chest again but this time it stowed up to my face. Without thinking I placed both my hands on the hood of her car, fencing her in between the vehicle and myself.

My nose brushed aside her bangs and I pressed my lips to her forehead. Lizzie's hand slid from my cheek to join her other hand, which was occupied by playing with the buttons on my blue shirt. I left small kisses trailing from her hairline all the way down to her jawbone. I felt her hands clutch at my shirt. I grinned and briefly bit down on my bottom lip.

"Lizzie," I softly prompted.

She raised her head and I noticed just how bright those green eyes of hers really were.

"Hi," I simply said.

She grinned back. "Hi."

The slamming of a car door jolted me out of the trance she had me in. I followed Lizzie's startled gaze and noticed my Mom had come home from work. She was standing beside her Lexus, briefcase at hand, appearing rather pleased. "Hello," was all she said.

I immediately pulled back from Lizzie and straightened out my clothes. "Uh, hi Mom." I nervously rubbed the back of my neck.

When I finally met her eyes she seemed more amused than I had ever seen. "Did you have a good day?"

Oh God. I was blushing.

She continued before I could gather my wits. "How are you Elizabeth?"

I couldn't bring myself to look at either of them.

"Uh, I-I'm fine. And you?" Lizzie stammered.

"Perfect," my Mom's smile was still bright. "Tell your parents that I said hi."

"I will."

She nodded in appreciation. "David, are you coming inside?"

"Yeah," I stuffed my hands into my pockets. I snuck a peek at Lizzie. At least I wasn't the only embarrassed one. "See ya."

I meekly followed my Mom inside the house like a shameful puppy that had just been chastised for making on the carpet. I was heading straight for the stairs before her voice stopped me. "How was the last day of school?"

"Fine," I replied stiffly.

"Oh?" her smile was akin to Miranda's trademark smirk.

Neither of us spoke and I could feel her eyes penetrating me as if she could read my thoughts. "Jo tells me you and Elizabeth were supposed to attend a school dance tonight."

I sighed. "Don't worry, you don't have to say it. I know I can't go. I already told Lizzie."

Her eyes were apologetic. "Jo also told me that Lizzie is sitting out the dance, too."

"I tried talking her into going without me but she told me she didn't mind skipping it."

"Quite a friend you have," her voice was knowing.

I hastily a hand through my hair. "Mom, I-"

"I'll have to run it by your Father, but you could have Elizabeth over tonight if you'd like." She gestured to the living room. "It's hardly a school dance with your friends but it's the best I could offer."

"Really?"

Her laugh was light. "Yes. Don't look so surprised, David. I may be your mother but I was a teenager, too."

Lizzie came over after dinner. I had to assure her more than once that it was okay with both my parents. My Dad still wasn't talking to me but I was too distracted to care. He had moved over to the next room (a home office), and Mom retired to bed early.

"I brought movies," she waved said items in her hand.

Without looking, I said, "Chick flicks?"

Lizzie pushed the dvd's at my chest. "See for yourself."

"Ever After, Adventures in Babysitting, The Princess Bride, The Godfather." I laughed loudly and held up the last title. "This sucker sticks out like a sore thumb."

She made herself comfortable on the couch. "I was trying to be nice, dork. Pop it in."

"You're actually willing to watch this?"

"What do you think?" she smirked.

"Fine, fine. We could watch one of your movies. Pick one."

Her pleased smile was one of the cutest I have ever seen in my life. After slipping Ever After into the dvd player, she resumed her spot on the couch beside me. I sat close and waited for the movie to begin. Some time later, Lizzie's arm was casually tossed across my middle and her body was closely snuggled up against me. I was idly tracing invisible patterns on the back of one of her hands as I was rested my cheek on top of her head. My chest felt it was going to burst with all these feelings I had. Though I was merely 17 years old, I felt for certain that I would never feel this way about another girl. Such certainty was startling. What if things went south for the two of us_? No_. That wouldn't happen. I wouldn't let it.

Credits started rolling across the screen. "Liz."

"Hmm?" she mumbled.

"Do you think maybe we could, uh, hang out? I mean, when I'm not grounded anymore."

"Of course! Miranda is super anxious for this Summer. She's already planning a road trip."

"Oh." I nervously cleared my throat. "I was thinking you and I could spend some time together. You know?"

Lizzie shifted against me. "Just us? Hanging out?" she looked up curiously at me.

"Um, I was hoping you would let me take you out." I swallowed. "On a date."

"_Oh_." She didn't say anything after that and I panicked.

"You don't have to say yes," I blurted.

She pulled away a bit so that should could face me, but still kept her arm around my torso. "Oh? If you don't want me to say yes then why do you look so nervous?"

"I'm not," I lied and looked around the room. "It's just...hot in here and I tend to get a little antsy when I'm hot."

"Mm." Lizzie smirked before her eyes studied my face.

I didn't think I was breathing anymore. Then, she climbed into my lap with a satisfied smile.

"Uh, what are you doing?" I said as I felt her arms lock around my neck.

She feigned offense. "So, you want to date me yet you don't want me in your lap?"

My smile was hesitant. "I'm not objecting to you in my lap if that's what you're getting at. But, uh, why _are _you in my lap?"

"I'll date you." Her smile was sly as she pulled a lock of blonde hair behind her ear. "And I'm sitting in your lap because I wanted very little space between us when I decided to kiss the crap out of you."

"Oh." I grinned. "Good thinking."

Lizzie giggled until our lips came together. I felt her sigh into my mouth and I somehow suppressed a groan. Luckily, I didn't have to worry about containing myself for long because I faintly detected a creaking door nearby. I broke away with a gasp and turned my head to see the door opening from my Dad's office. With my head turned away, Lizzie began to press soft kisses to my neck. Now I did groan.

A stern voice broke us apart. "_David_."

Lizzie hastily slid off my lap and opted for the couch instead.

My Dad had always been rather gifted at containing his emotions, but his surprise came shining through. His eyes briefly bugged out. "Elizabeth?"

"Mr. Gordon," she managed.

"Oh, um..." his eyes found mine. "Your Mother told me a friend of yours would be coming but she didn't specify who it would be."

No one spoke. Then, "Well, I'm heading off to bed now. Good night, Elizabeth."

She returned the courtesy. "Good night, Mr. Gordon."

Once he disappeared upstairs Lizzie and I burst out laughing. "That was sufficiently awkward," she said.

"I'll say," I agreed. "He obviously wasn't expecting you."

"Mhmm," she raised a brow. "Just how many blondes has your Dad caught you making out with?"

I kissed her cheek. "Just you. Then again, he never caught me any of those other times."

Lizzie pushed at my chest. "You're lucky I know that you're only kidding."

"Uh huh." I kissed her other cheek, then pulled away with a lopsided grin.

* * *

A/N: The following has nothing to do with the story so feel free to stop reading now. ;) If you have ANY of these songs **please please please** e-mail me or send a message. I'll bake you brownies!! Okay, that's a lie... but I'd consider you an awesome person. :D 

Creep -- Radiohead

Under the Bridge -- Red Hot Chili Peppers

Come Fly With Me -- Frank Sinatra

With Or Without You -- U2

No Diggity -- Blackstreet

This Is How We Do It -- Montell Jordan

Sabotage -- Beastie Boys

I Wanna Sex You Up -- Color Me Badd

Georgie On My Mind -- Ray Charles


	24. You're Mine

Nearly bouncing on my toes I rang the doorbell.

I faintly heard footsteps from the other side. It was hard not to grin from ear to ear in anticipation. The door was finally pulled open. Her jaw dropped with positive shock and I rushed her in a tight hug. Her giggle was overwhelmingly giddy and I cut it short with an intense kiss. We pulled apart breathless and grinning.

"Hi."

"Hi," she echoed. "I thought you were grounded until next week."

"I lied. I wanted to surprise you."

Lizzie delicately ran a hand through my hair. "Mm, nice surprise."

I leaned closer for another kiss. This time it was much more sensual than before. God I missed her. It was days before August and only now could I truly begin to enjoy my Summer. My parents hadn't allowed anyone to visit (save the night I asked out Lizzie) while I was grounded. When I wasn't under house arrest, I spent my hours at the high school doing community service. It turns out it wasn't that difficult for Dean Horace to idealize sufficient punishment.

Lizzie giggled and half-heartedly pushed at my chest. "Gordo stop."

After removing my lips from her neck I favored her with a lopsided grin.

"C'mon," she pulled on my hand, "let's go out. You still owe me a date, Mister."

We walked with our hands linked outside to her Honda. It took us maybe another half hour or so until we actually climbed into a vehicle and took off. As soon as she started running her hands through my recently cut hair, I was a goner. I playfully pushed her against the car and couldn't stop kissing her.

The rapid honking of a car horn broke into my perfect world. Before I could fully pull away I heard a girl hoot. "Sneaking out for some action, Gordon?"

Miranda and Daniel pulled up alongside the curb in his Toyota. I waited until they approached before I spoke. "My final day of house arrest was yesterday," I announced.

"Congrats," she said. Miranda's playful smile slid between Lizzie and I. "On...everything."

I embraced Miranda before I slapped hands with Daniel. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We actually came to pick up Lizzie. The three of us were heading out to a carnival that's a couple of cities over," Daniel explained.

Lizzie looked sheepish. "Oh yeah, I forgot." She faced me. "I was just so excited to see you that it kind of slipped my mind."

Miranda elbowed her. "No worries, chica. The four of us can go."

"Um," Lizzie tugged on my hand, "we were actually going to go out...on a date."

"Well now you're coming with us," Miranda ordered as she dragged Lizzie to Daniel's car.

"Forceful much?" Daniel teased.

"Shut up and drive," she responded after giving him a solid smack to the head.

"Some help you are!" Lizzie called over her shoulder.

I bit back a laugh. "We'll go out later," I promised.

* * *

"Dang boy! Don't you know that you're supposed to _chew_ your food?" Miranda admonished to the person beside her. 

Daniel smiled the best he could with his full mouth. "I do chew," he mumbled.

She shivered. "That is _so _gross."

Lizzie grabbed another curly fry from our shared basket. "Why you have yet to join the drama club is beyond me, Randa."

She tossed her black hair. "I'm taking everyone else into consideration. I don't want other people to feel inferior to my acting abilities." Then, for good measure, she comically pouted her lips in a diva gesture.

"Botox?" Daniel said.

Miranda gasped and punched him in the arm. "Shut it. This sexyness," she vaguely gestured to herself, "it's au natural."

"Says the girl who never leaves the house without makeup," he smiled.

She groaned. "_Oh_! You are just on a roll tonight, aren't you?"

Later, while in line for the bumper cars, and Miranda and Daniel were distracted with a petty argument, I pulled Lizzie close. "I missed you," I whispered.

Her breath tickled my cheek. "You did?"

I chuckled. "Is that hard to believe?"

"No," she admitted shyly.

Miranda's voice broke in. "You two better cut it out before Daniel and I ditch you guys."

I pulled Lizzie closer and aimed a challenging smile at Miranda. "Is that a promise?"

Daniel laughed and took a hold of Miranda before she could attack. "Take it easy, Sanchez."

She pointedly gazed over his arms which held her pinned to the spot. "You do remember that my Dad made me take all those self defense classes, right?"

Now, it was Lizzie and I who laughed. Daniel's smile was unsure before he finally decided to release her from his arms. The line moved up again and the four of us filled in the empty space before us. The group before us had just finished their turn inside the rink and waited for every car to come to a complete stop.

Miranda pointed. "That orange one in the corner is mine!"

"I wanted that one," Daniel complained.

"You want to flip a coin for it?"

"No way. You always cheat."

"Me? Cheat?" A tiny smile formed on her lips. "Whatever. I'll tell you what, I'll race you to it. Does that sound fair enough to you?"

Daniel pounded fists with her. "You're on, Sanchez. And don't think I'll take it easy on you just 'cause you're a chick."

"I'm something of a feminist so you'd better watch those little comments of yours," said Miranda.

When she wasn't looking, Daniel turned around to face us and dramatically rolled his eyes.

As soon as the gates were opened to those of us waiting in line, Miranda elbowed Daniel in the ribs. He grunted but reached out for her arm to hold her back with him. When she wiggled herself out of his grasp they both made a mad dash for the orange car. Lizzie pulled on my hand while laughing, and we followed them inside the rink. Then, came the **real **underhanded behavior. When they were a few paces shy of the targeted car, Daniel had a minor lead, and Miranda tripped him from behind. She wasn't about to be the victor that easily...from the floor he reached out and grabbed her ankle which made her crash into the car.

Miranda shook her ensared leg. "Do you really want me to kick you in the face?"

"You're bluffing," his grin was smug.

Lizzie and I had already strapped ourselves in our separate cars. "Are you guys for real?" she called out.

The bumper car operator rushed over to the competitive pair. "What do you think you're doing?"

Daniel immediately picked himself up off the floor. "Having fun," he explained.

She strapped herself in the orange car with a triumphant grin. "I knew I'd beat you."

"Sorry Mister." Daniel apologized to the operator and crouched down to whisper something to Miranda. I was too far away to pick up on what was said. When he raised himself back up to his full height she only laughed and shook her head.

"Son," said the operator, "we're all waiting on you. Pick a car."

Miranda called out for all to hear. "Hustle up, Son. You're holding up the rest of us."

A few impatient kids cheered her on in agreement. Lizzie's laugh rang out from a few cars away from me. Daniel hastily strapped himself inside a blue bumper car which was conveniently placed behind Miranda's.

"I hope you drive fast," warned Daniel.

Hours later, Lizzie and I hopped out of Daniel's Toyota in front of both our houses. He gave two quick honks and drove off with Miranda to take her home. I reached out for Lizzie's hand as I walked her down the paved pathway that lead to her front door. "Do you want to come in for a bit?"

"Sure," I smiled.

She dropped my hand and searched her purse for her house keys. Matt eagerly opened the door before she successfully located her keys. "Gordo!" he grinned, clearly ignoring his sister. "I thought I heard you! Lizzie told me you were grounded until next week."

I moved inside behind Lizzie. "How have you been?"

He answered enthusiastically filling me in on all his Summer shenanigans thus far. I noticed a blond boy quietly parked on the couch. His admiring eyes followed Lizzie into the kitchen to greet her Mom. That was when I recognized him as one of Matt's friends that I had spent one Saturday playing video games with. "Hey man," I greeted.

His eyes went from Lizzie to me. "Hi David. Um, Chloe wanted me to say hello in case I saw you here tonight."

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Oh."

"Who's Chloe?" Lizzie piped in.

The boy instantly turned scarlet and ducked his head. "Uh..."

Matt gestured to his shy friend. "Chloe is Luke's sister."

That's when the doorbell rang. Lizzie was the closest reach so she made a move for the door.

"You're really not grounded anymore, right?" Matt's voice was anxious.

I was thankful for the distraction and smiled. "Nah. I'm finally free."

His smile grew. "Dude, you should come over tomorrow. Luke is bringing all the guitar hero's. You've played that haven't you?"

"I - "

An outside conversation broke my train of thought. "...oh I know! I can't believe I haven't met you yet. I swear my little brother has a thing for you."

Lizzie chuckled in response. "Anyways, I'm Lizzie. Chloe, right?"

"Right. Nice to meet you," the other girl smiled.

**Shit.**

Luke averted his eyes as he meekly walked by Lizzie to meet his sister in the foyer. Chloe shot the other girl a playful _'told ya'_ look.

"Gordo, are you listening?" Matt said.

That was when Chloe noticed my presence. Her gaze flew past Lizzie and met mine an instant later. I self-consciously stuffed my hands into my jeans' pockets. She silently studied me before she smiled affectionately. "How are you David? It's been awhile."

"Fine. I just got off house arrest actually."

Her laugh was of genuine surprise. "Ankle bracelet and all?"

"Nothing that extreme. I've been grounded all Summer so far."

"That means you could start coming over again, right?" Matt said hopefully.

"Um." What was I supposed to say? I didn't know if Lizzie had told her family about us yet. Technically we weren't even a couple...but still. This situation was awkward enough and I wasn't sure how to proceed.

"We should go." Chloe gestured between her brother and herself.

The younger boys waved to each other from across the room before Lizzie opened the door for sibling pair to exit. "You should call me some time." Chloe smiled from the doorway then strolled into the living to stand before me. "We could hang out or whatever."

"Um," I swallowed nervously.

She took that as a green light and laughed lightly. "Here," she reached for my hand and neatly printed out a phone number with a pen she had extracted from her purse. "See ya." And then she breezed out of the McGuire household as easily as she had entered.

"I think she likes you," Matt observed.

"No, no." I hastily ran a hand through my short hair.

"She seemed...nice." Lizzie said.

I walked close to Lizzie and whispered. "Can we talk? Privately?"

Before I could fully close her bedroom door behind me, Lizzie harshly jerked my face down toward her and crashed her lips against mine. Her kiss was forceful and hungry. I didn't know what to think and simply tried my best to keep up. When we pulled apart I was gasping for air. Lizzie's stare demanded complete attention. "You're mine," she said.

My mouth opened and closed a few times. And then, I laughed. "Okay."

"Good," her smile was smug.

Apparently that's all that needed to be said.


End file.
